stardust
by setao
Summary: semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya. — chensoo, fem!kyungsoo; AU.
1. Chapter 1

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 1/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _ **p** -r-o-l-o-g-u-_ _e_

"Entahlah," gadis itu mengangkat bahu, tapi ia bisa melihat dari balik rambut terurai yang menutupi matanya itu, jika sorotan sinar di sana mengandung kesedihan meski didatar-datarkan, mungkin perempuan itu adalah seorang pemain drama handal tapi tetap saja, terlalu amatir untuk menipunya. "Mungkin dia tidak tahu, tapi bagi saya dia adalah seorang dewa."

Ia tersenyum sedikit. Ada sedikit rasa yang berkecamuk di hatinya, campuran dari dengki dan rasa ingin memonopoli yang kuat, tapi sayangnya dia tidak pernah bisa, "Menurutmu, apa jadinya bila aku bilang aku ingin menjadi pengganti sosok dewa itu untukmu?"

* * *

 _ **c** -h-a-p-t-e-r_ _1_

Di salah satu ujung jalan, ada sebuah kelab malam yang berdiri seolah memisahkan diri dari bangunan lain. Desain elegan; warna didominasi coklat kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran dan lampu kuning menyelaraskan diri, tanaman-tanaman yang merambat ditumbuhkan dan memberi kesan antik. Masuk ke dalam, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Lampu disko bersinar-sinar, dan musik bising memekakkan telinga—yang seperti ini sudah biasa, setidaknya untuk gadis yang duduk di kursi tinggi bar, menopang dagu sembari memegangi segelas _chianti_.

Wajah gadis itu memikat, rambut sekelam malam tergerai sepanjang pantat dan wajah proporsional yang diisi dengan alis tebal yang menaungi dua mata bulat, bibirnya melengkung penuh yang membusur saat tersenyum, sayangnya saat itu tatapannya tampak kosong dan bosan. _Stiletto_ yang ia kenakan sengaja dibentur-benturkan ke meja, hingga seorang pelayan yang menata botol-botol minuman beralkohol itu menolehkan wajah, dan menghampirinya.

" _Nuna_ , lagi-lagi kau sendirian?" Pelayan itu menyapanya dengan senyuman yang menjadi sangat manis, menuangkan isi botol itu kembali ke gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Melihatnya membuat si gadis teringat pada gula cokelat, sebab kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dari kebanyakan orang namun malah terlihat seksi. Gadis ini jadi sedikit merasa penasaran, mengapa ia hanya berakhir menjadi pelayan bar.

"Apa kamu melihatku bersama orang lain, Jongin." Ia tersenyum, menyodorkan gelas itu pada si pelayan yang dipanggil Jongin yang menolaknya halus. Ia jadi ingin mengulang-ulangnya: wajahnya manis, kulit memiliki rona lebih gelap yang mengingatkannya pada perunggu dan senyuman yang (secara mengejutkan) terlihat lugu. "Kamu selalu payah berbasa-basi."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, tampak tersipu malu, tapi sejenak kemudian menoleh seolah teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Kyungsoo-nuna, Baekhyun-hyung tadi mencarimu."

"Baekhyun?" Mucikarinya. Tampan, tidak tinggi, berisik.

Kalau Baekhyun mencarinya, berarti ada tamu yang menyewanya. Si gadis—Do Kyungsoo —memiringkan kepala penasaran, sebab tidak banyak yang bersedia merogoh kocek dalam-dalam hanya untuk menyewanya semalam, bukan karena dia memiliki perilaku buruk atau bagaimana, tapi karena kebanyakan menganggapnya memiliki biaya mahal sebab ia adalah sebuah harta karun. Lucu, sebenarnya, hanya untuk mengobrol dengannya yang biasa berkeliaran di sekitar bar ini mereka harus membayar mahal.

"Baekhyun mungkin sedang sibuk dengan _anak-anak_ nya yang lain," Kyungsoo berkilah. Dengan tempat prostitusi terselubung sebesar ini, Baekhyun pasti kerepotan mengurusi orang-orang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, baik sebagai germo maupun _salesman_ , Do Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun ini tanpa cacat.

Jongin mengangguk setuju, lalu mulai mengelap gelas.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tahu jika ia salah tempat jika ingin menenangkan diri, namun apa boleh buat. Hidupnya selama ini hanya berkisar pada apartemen kecil yang ia sewa, bar ini, dan sesekali sebuah kamar. Fase kamar itu tidak terlalu banyak, maka dari itu kadang Kyungsoo merindukannya. Tidak salah, bukan, sebab saat di mana ia melayani nafsu seksual para kliennya hanyalah satu di antara sekian puluh.

Sudut mata Kyungsoo menangkap seseorang yang menyeruak masuk dari kerumunan orang yang sibuk berdansa. Kyungsoo jadi ingin tertawa geli, dan memanggil Jongin yang baru selesai melayani pelanggan yang lainnya dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan, peduli setan dengan orang di sekitar yang menatapnya dengan setengah ingin setengah merasa tidak mampu, "Jongin, sebaiknya kamu sembunyi sekarang."

Tadinya Jongin ingin bertanya mengapa tapi bayangan yang akhirnya bertengger manis di sebelah Kyungsoo membuatnya menyesal tidak mengerti pesan itu lebih cepat.

"Kamu jahat, memangnya aku salah apa sehingga kamu menyuruh Jongin sembunyi dariku?" Orang yang dimaksud merangkul bahu Kyungsoo yang mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya orang ini punya wajah yang baik (satu-satunya saat di mana Kyungsoo merasa kecantikannya terancam tergeser) tapi orang ini sepertinya punya seribu satu modus di balik tingkahnya.

"Kamu kena lima puluh ribu untuk menyentuh bahuku, Chanyeol," ucapnya, menyingkirkan tangan yang bertengger di sana. "Lima puluh ribu lagi untuk tanganku yang terpaksa menyentuh tanganmu."

Pria di sebelahnya mengerucutkan bibir.

Tanpa bertanya, Jongin menyiapkan minuman yang tentu saja akan selalu ia pesan setiap ke mari dan tidak pernah gagal menebaknya. Kahlua. Entah karena apa Jongin merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan orang ini, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menemukan orang-orang ini menemukan sebuah kenyamanan di balik rasa permusuhan yang ditunjukkan oleh seorang lainnya. Orang ini hanya menghabiskan setiap malam di tempat ini dengan memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

Kyungsoo berupaya memecah batu di antara mereka, "Jadi untuk apa kamu kemari kali ini?"

"Mengantarkan teman."

"Untuk?"

"Memandangi bokong Jongin yang seksi semalaman denganku," jawabnya cepat, dan Jongin hampir melempar botol kosong ke kepalanya, "Bercanda, untuk menyewa orang, tentu saja. Dia akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat aneh jadi kubawa saja ke sini. Barangkali, pikirannya bisa sedikit benar."

"Lalu, kaupesankan dia siapa?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Baekhyun tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

 _Ah_.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajahnya yang mungkin saja terlihat sangat idiot dan menyalakan rokoknya, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo masih menunggu lanjutan kata-katanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak diubah, "Aku tidak akan menjerumuskanmu tentu saja, dia yang memilih untuk membayarmu penuh."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat netra Jongin pun berkilat dengan rasa penasaran dan rasanya tiba-tiba kurang nyaman, karena ada dua pandangan mata yang terhunjam tajam untuknya.

Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang pas di badan dengan celana hitam datang mendekati mereka. Kalau saja tadi Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, tentu ia kira pria itu adalah seorang yang suci dan mungkin mengantarkannya ke gereja terdekat. Senyumnya terlihat nakal (bukan dalam artian mesum) dan matanya berkilat-kilat, tapi wajahnya meneriakkan gambaran orang baik-baik di kepalanya.

Do Kyungsoo mengutuk Baekhyun yang tidak tahu etika dan entah di mana, setengahnya karena ia jadi merasa gugup melakukan ini sendirian. Ia juga jadi terbelah apakah harus menampar Chanyeol nanti, sebab ia yakin Chanyeol hanya ingin berduaan menggoda Jongin tanpa ia ada di dekatnya, atau berterima kasih karena apa yang ia inginkan datang juga.

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, dan secara mengejutkan ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

* * *

A/N: ide besarnya dari draft awal di fandom touken ranbu tapi yaudahlah ganti karakter ekso sadja, toh karakterisasinya disesuaikan lagi /winkwonk aku mau berusaha ngebuang webe, makanya maksa diri bikin ini. semoga kesampaian sampe selese lolol


	2. Chapter 2

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 2/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _ **c**_ _-h-a-p-t-e-r 2_

Kyungsoo menunduk sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar yang dipesan. Langkah laki-laki itu samar terdengar, seolah dia menolak untuk memberi sumbangan suara yang mengganggu telinga. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan atau apa, tapi ia sedikit banyak merasa segan sebab dia tidak dalam pakaiannya yang terbaik dan dia hari itu hanya berniat melepas rasa bosan.

Saat mereka tiba, si gadis membuka pintu dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk. Biar saja jika terlihat aneh, dia 'kan pelayan, bukan seorang tamu. Tanpa banyak berbicara, laki-laki itu masuk dan meletakkan ranselnya di dekat ranjang, kemudian mencari pemantik untuk menyalakan rokok. Alis Kyungsoo sedikit berkedut, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menunggu laki-laki itu memanggilnya dan melakukan apa pun.

Do Kyungsoo tahu dia memang cenderung kaku dan dia juga tidak bisa mengawali percakapan dengan baik, dan dia sendiri menjadi sedikit heran mengapa orang-orang tetap memandangnya seperti seorang yang tidak bisa diraih, jadi yang ia lakukan hanya tetap berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di balik punggung, memegangi gagang pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sekian tahun ia menjalani ini tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah merasa terbiasa.

"Kamu," Laki-laki itu memanggil, senyum tidak juga tanggal, "Mengapa orang sepertimu bisa bekerja di sini?"

Wah, ditusuk tepat di jantung. "Maaf?"

"Aku heran mengapa orang sependiam kamu hanya bisa ditebus dengan harga yang mahal, bahkan aku bisa melihat kamu tidak dalam dandanan yang paling sempurna dan dengan pakaian yang terbaik. Ini bukannya merupakan suatu hal yang memalukan untuk bar sebagus ini?" ujarnya ringan, tangan kirinya terus saja memegangi batang rokok, kali ini dengan napas yang dihembus lebih panjang.

Karena inilah, Do Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yang mematok harga tinggi untuk saya bukanlah saya sendiri, melainkan bos saya," Kyungsoo menelan ludah akibat kata ganti pertama 'saya' yang selalu asing di lidahnya, rasanya aneh dan kikuk tapi apa boleh buat. "Apa yang bos saya lakukan bukanlah sebuah pelanggaran hukum apalagi kejahatan, sebab saya bisa menjamin apa yang saya lakukan akan memuaskan Anda, pernah mendengar mashab interaksionisme?"

Sekali lagi, gadis Kyungsoo ini mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berkesan menantang.

"Poinmu bagus. Suatu tindakan disebut kejahatan oleh _moral enterpreneur_ , pihak yang berkuasa, tapi belum tentu semua orang menganggap itu jahat," kemudian senyum pecah menjadi kekehan, "Kamu ternyata lumayan menarik, bisa kau jalan kemari dan lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu?"

Langkahnya terdengar jauh lebih senyap dan kakinya berteriak ragu tapi ini adalah permintaan klien yang ia tadi tunggu-tunggu, dan kontak mata tetap terjaga —meskipun akhirnya ia harus memutuskannya akibat harus menanggalkan pakaian (sengaja ia lambat-lambatkan, sih, jujur saja, dia masih tidak bisa bersikap erotis). Lalu Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu; jika ternyata laki-laki itu punya iris mata yang indah.

Tubuhnya serasa berada di kutub saat ia bugil dan ruangan yang mereka tempati memiliki pendingin, sayangnya ia tetap berdiri kaku. Satu-satunya yang ia banggakan hanya rambut panjangnya sekarang, paling tidak sedikit menutupi area punggung dan mengurangi _secondhand embarassment_ yang ia alami sebab, demi Tuhan, lelaki itu masih berpakaian lengkap! Mungkin di mata si klien ia akan terlihat seperti, mengapa kau lama sekali, maumu apa, aku kebingungan, sayangnya itu adalah hal yang benar.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alis.

Karena tangannya tetap terulur, maka dengan ragu ia menyambutnya.

"Kamu gadis cantik, sayang sekali jika kamu hanya berakhir di sini," si lelaki berkata ringan, tangan yang bersentuhan tadi ia lepaskan dan berganti menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya dengan dua jemari: tengah dan telunjuk dan Do Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan rasa geli. "Tadi aku memang berniat datang untuk bersetubuh dengan orang yang terkenal bayarannya paling mahal di sini, tetapi sampai di sini niatku langsung hilang."

Dia orang paling aneh dari yang ia pernah temui. Mungkin kalau tatanan rambutnya benar atau dia bersedia repot-repot untuk membersihkan wajah, orang ini akan terlihat sempurna. Bukan Kyungsoo mendiskreditkan, laki-laki ini tampan, kok, hanya saja dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang peduli terhadap perawatan. "Sayang sekali rasanya jika gadis secantik kamu harus kurusak. Aku jadi mengerti perasaan klien-klienmu sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. Ada yang menggelegak di dalam hatinya; bukan perasaan haru atau tersipu, melainkan rasa yang sama dengan jika seseorang memanggil ibumu yang seorang guru dengan sebutan wanita jalang. "Jadi kalau ak—saya tidak secantik yang kaupikirkan maka sah-sah saja jika saya dirusak?"

"Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku," laki-laki itu terlihat terkejut, tidak menduga kalimatnya yang berujung tajam, "Tapi sebenarnya bukankah memang itu yang kalian jual? Wajah, tubuh dan kemampuan melayani laki-laki di ranjang."

"Kami memang menjualnya," gadis Do itu berkata tenang, "Tapi lelaki setampan Anda sekalipun tidak pantas untuk merusak apa yang kami jual. Jika Anda menganggap kami adalah komoditas, maka Anda bisa melihat bagaimana Anda tidak bisa merusak barang jualan orang lain."

"Sekarang kamu menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai barang jualan?"

"Mengapa tidak? Jika hanya dengan bahasa itu Anda bisa paham."

Sedari tadi yang Kyungsoo dengar hanyalah kekehan singkat atau senyuman tipis tapi kali ini laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan Kyungsoo sampai bisa melihat ada airmata di sudut netra beriris cokelat itu. Dramatis, dia jadi tidak lagi heran mengapa orang ini bisa berteman dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Setelah si lelaki menghapus airmata yang mengumpul di sudut, ia berkata lagi dengan senyuman terlebar yang ia lihat, sampai-sampai kedua matanya tertutup dan dalam majas hiperbola, kedua sudut bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga (sebenarnya mengulang pertanyaannya), "Sayang sekali jika kamu harus berakhir di sini."

Do Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, peduli setan dengan tidak ada izin menyentuh kliennya, sebab ia memutuskan menyingkap rambut yang menutupi dahi kliennya itu. "Jangan pernah melihat seluruh dunia hanya berdasarkan asumsimu, Tuan, sebab banyak hal yang tidak kauketahui sebelumnya."

Kliennya mengambil sebatang rokok lagi, dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam setelah membakarnya. Merokok di dalam ruangan berpendingin memang kurang ajar, sayangnya dia tidak dalam strata sosial yang sama dengan si klien sekarang. Toh Kyungsoo sedikit banyak memiliki toleransi dengan asap rokok jadi dia pikir tidak apa-apa. Setelah ia menusuk kliennya dengan kata-kata tajam, si klien terdiam dalam waktu lama sampai Kyungsoo jadi merasa khawatir, terkutuklah dia dan mulut tajamnya.

"Kamu menarik buatku," akhirnya berujar lagi, "Sepertinya aku bisa menghabiskan tabungan pensiunku untuk menyisakan waktu bersamamu, kau tahu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja, toh tidak ada salahnya.

Kliennya tampak sedang merogoh-rogoh isi ranselnya, dan Kyungsoo masih bugil dan rasanya sangat dingin, bahkan dia tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Ketika apa yang ia cari ketemu, dia menyerahkan barang itu pada Kyungsoo yang diam-diam hanya bisa mengerutkan alis.

Kartu nama ini berisi nama klien, nomor telepon dan alamat surelnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengubah ekspresinya saat ia mendongak dan memandang si klien yang nyengir kuda.

" _Well_ , namaku Kim Jongdae dan mulai besok aku akan sering-sering ke sini, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak melupakanku."

* * *

A/N: thank you reviewnya! saya terharu huhuhuhuhu sebab ngga ngeduga, pairing ini sangat minor T_T /sembunyi/ btw please call me jas sebab pennem saya ini adalah otepe penuh garam /diam  
aku masih belum punya bayangan ntar bakal gimana meski background story punya dan termasuk cerita sampingan karakter sebelah, tapi semoga cepet dapat wangsit.

*masih belum tidur padahal besok ada kelas pagi*


	3. Chapter 3

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 3/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _ **c**_ _-h-a-p-t-e-r 3_

Jongin biasa menghampiri Kyungsoo di kamar tempat ia disewa setelah klien pulang dan _shift_ nya selesai untuk pulang bersama. Rumah yang mereka tinggali satu arah, dan Jongin selalu menyatakan diri sebagai pelindungnya meski Kyungsoo tidak pernah memintanya—meski sebenarnya tidak menolaknya juga, sih. Kyungsoo tidak terkejut saat ia mendapati Jongin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihatnya utuh, dan tidak berserakan sejengkal pun.

" _Nuna_ tidak apa-apa?" Jongin berdiri menyandar pada pintu yang ditutup rapat, memandangi lekat Kyungsoo yang bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Mungkin bagi orang lain, hal ini adalah suatu _kehormatan_ melihat tubuh polos Do Kyungsoo yang sangat dipuja, tapi Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin tidak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang kakak. "Sepertinya klienmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Gadis itu memandangi pantulan tubuhnya di kaca, dan berujar pelan, "Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk, Jongin. Oh, dia memberikan semua uangnya padaku."

Jongin berjengit. Dia pernah melihat Kyungsoo berlumur semen putih dan pergelangan tangan membekas merah, pernah juga lehernya yang seolah menjadi korban jerat atau kadang punggungnya memiliki baret panjang dan Kyungsoo pasti gila jika menganggap itu bukanlah perlakuan yang buruk, tapi akhirnya dia memilih mengangkat bahu. Pekerjaan mereka sangat berbeda dan definisi tentang perlakuan buruk itu sendiri buat mereka tentunya seperti kutub: utara dan selatan. "Tapi kamu terlihat sama seperti beberapa jam lalu."

Sosok yang dipanggilnya _Nuna_ meliriknya, kemudian tertawa lebar hampir tertahan sebab ia menutupi mulutnya, "Begini, Jongin," mulainya, "Anggap saja klien barusan adalah orang gila."

x

Do Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang saat dia berhasil kembali ke apartemen kecil yang ia sewa. Ia dan Jongin berpisah di persimpangan jalan dan seperti biasa ia melewati beberapa puluh meter menuju tempat tinggalnya sendirian. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang punya fobia terhadap gelap atau apa, hanya saja ia selalu mengingat hal yang ingin ia lupakan apalagi dengan hawa dingin seperti ini.

Ia memasukkan kunci cadangan ke lubang di pintu tapi anehnya ia tidak bisa membukanya. Kyungsoo jadi merasa bodoh sendiri, dia lupa jika dia memiliki teman yang berbagi apartemen yang sama dengannya jadi mungkin ia sudah kembali dan lupa mengunci pintu. Nah, dugaannya benar saat ia disambut pemandangan seseorang yang tergeletak di sofa dengan remah-remah roti dan sirup berwarna merah berceceran di dadanya, dan entahlah soal cairan yang lain yang sepertinya bercampur darah, bahkan seorang Kyungsoo pun jijik memikirkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, teman satu apartemennya adalah seorang laki-laki dan dia _gay_ , orientasi seksual bukanlah suatu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo membeda-bedakan orang dan ia tidak peduli dengan temannya yang suka diperlakukan dengan kasar dalam seks, tapi Kyungsoo harap temannya ini tidak melakukannya di sembarang tempat karena membersihkan sisa-sisanya adalah hal yang merepotkan. Serius, mereka yang enak tapi Kyungsoo yang kena getah.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kyungsoo melenggang ke kamar mandi dengan langkah santai. Malam ini, dia hanya ingin merendam dirinya dalam air hangat meski seharian ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah bersih-bersih dan mengunjungi bar dan berakhir mengobrol bersama orang yang membayarnya untuk bersetubuh. Hal yang paling jauh hanyalah lelaki itu menyentuhnya dan berhenti di pusar. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak bisa membawa _mood_ nya untuk melakukan seks.

Pembicaraannya bukan satu arah mengenai rahasia besar perusahaan atau keluhan mengapa kliennya tidak bisa membuat kemaluannya tegak tapi pembicaraan mengenai apa yang ada di sekitarnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo masih terngiang-ngiang. Kim Jongdae, begitu laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo baru mengingat nama itu setelah melihat kembali ke kartu nama yang ia simpan, sebagian kecil merasa sedikit aneh tapi sebagian besar masih penasaran mengapa orang itu memberikan informasi pribadinya.

Melangkah keluar bak adalah hal yang menyegarkan, dan ia lupa tadinya ingin membuat teh, jadi ia segera pergi ke dapur di ujung dan menyeduh air. Kyungsoo setengah mengantuk menunggunya, mungkin karena ruangan ini tidak terlalu panas dan tidak dingin artifisial seperti pendingin ruangan jadi merasa keenakan.

"Kyungsoo-nuna sudah pulang?" selarik suara serak menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Suara itu bisa dibilang berbasis bariton, hanya saja buat Kyungsoo terdengar nanggung, berat tidak terlalu dan cempreng tidak juga, dan ia jadi merasa kasihan padanya sebab suara yang serak seperti itu, bisa jadi dia habis disiksa habis-habisan.

Makin kasihan saat melihat keadaannya sekarang; matanya merah dan jalannya timpang, bahkan dia harus menahan tangannya pada dinding agar bisa tetap berdiri, sisa-sisa remah berjatuhan dan sirup masih ada di area dada dan perutnya, dan ternyata pergelangan tangannya memiliki baret merah. Ia tampak berupaya membasahi kerongkongan dengan liurnya beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, " _Nuna_ bikin teh? Mau buatkan untukku juga tidak? Aku haus."

"Sehun." Kyungsoo memutar mata. "Bersihkan dulu remah-remah yang jatuh dan sana mandi. Jangan lupa yang di sofa juga. Nanti akan aku buatkan susu. Kamu suka susu, 'kan?"

Ekspresi wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang merajuk tapi matanya berbinar mendengar kata susu jadi pertama-tama ia mencari baju ganti dan melesat (untuk ukuran orang yang jalan dengan pincang akibat sakit di pantat dan perlu menyangga pada tembok saat jalan) ke kamar mandi.

Ah, anak yang sangat penurut, batin Kyungsoo, ia jadi ingin tahu mengapa dia jadi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo lalu membuka kulkas, matanya mencari apa pun yang bisa ia jadikan bahan makan malam—ia barusan melirik jam dinding dan melihat jika itu adalah jam setengah satu—dan sedikit kecewa saat hanya menemukan dua butir telur, sayuran dan sisa sosis kemarin, tapi sebenarnya lebih dari cukup jika digunakan untuk memasak omelet. Nah, Kyungsoo harap ini cukup untuk dua orang (ia berani taruhan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu belum makan) dan Kyungsoo ingat tadi siang memasak nasi jadi anggap saja ia memiliki justifikasi untuk tidak memasak lagi.

Sehun keluar kamar mandi dengan menguarkan aroma lemon dan _mint_ , sepertinya ia terlihat senang sekali saat mencium bau omelet yang sedang dimasak jadi kendati ia masih kesulitan berjalan ia seperti memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa apa yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun sebenarnya orang yang suka bersih-bersih juga, tapi ia tidak tahu juga mengapa ia jadi yang lebih sering membersihkan sisa-sisa seks Sehun.

Kyungsoo menata makanan di meja dan saat ia meletakkan sepoci teh di sana Sehun sudah berdiri di samping salah satu kursi, terlihat ragu apakah ia harus duduk. Setelah berkontemplasi beberapa saat, ia menggeser kursi dan berjengit parah saat meletakkan bokongnya di sana. Kyungsoo jadi lupa dia harus membuat segelas susu seperti janji.

" _Nuna_ tahu aku belum makan?" Sehun berupaya berwajah datar tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri dia terlihat sangat senang, apalagi saat segelas susu diletakkan di depannya. Dia sudah tinggi, mungkin di atas seratus delapan puluh, tapi dia tetap suka minum susu, sebenarnya dia ingin setinggi apa? Kyungsoo saja hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Kamu tidak bisa memasak dan aku yakin kamu pingsan di tengah jalan saat melakukan seks."

Sehun memotong omelet dan mengunyahnya, netranya memandangnya, lama. Apa lagi yang ia herankan? Mereka 'kan sudah lama tinggal bersama, dan Kyungsoo adalah orang yang peka soal kebiasaan orang meski sering dibilang cuek. Malas beradu pandangan, Kyungsoo memilih menguncir rambutnya.

" _Nuna_ ," panggilnya dengan suara yang dipelankan, "Apa menurutmu aku harus berhenti?"

Ia tidak biasanya bertanya seperti itu dan ini kali pertama Kyungsoo tidak bisa membacanya yang seringkali bertingkah sebagai buku terbuka. "Mana aku tahu," balasnya, "Kalau mempertimbangkan suaramu yang serak begini dan kamu berjalan pincang setelah seks adalah kondisi terbaik yang bisa kujumpai, tentunya aku akan menyuruhmu berhenti tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatur-atur kamu."

"Kyungsoo-nuna benar."

"Jangan banyak bicara, lehermu bukannya sakit?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya nyengir kuda.

Mereka akhirnya makan dalam diam, kondisi yang biasanya Kyungsoo inginkan sebab Sehun jika curhat soal apa yang ia alami hari itu panjangnya tidak kira-kira dan Kyungsoo makin sakit kepala mendengarnya, tapi ternyata kebiasaan jika ditinggalkan rasanya cukup asing. Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri pada dirinya.

Do Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Tadi aku bertemu orang gila."

Sehun nyaris tersedak saat mendengar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba curhat. Momen langka, oke.

"Dia membayarku untuk melakukan seks tapi ujungnya kita hanya mengobrol."

"Kyungsoo-nuna ingin disetubuhi?"

Sehun masih juga membalas kata-katanya; mungkin dia memang susah diam.

Yang ditanya mendelik dan yang ditatap begitu menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak. Pasalnya meski matanya memang cocok untuk mendelik (alias besar), Kyungsoo memiliki wajah yang imut, jadi Sehun tidak bisa menganggap delikannya itu serius. "Bukan, bocah," Kyungsoo membalas sengit, "Rasanya aneh saja. Sebab bayaranku mahal dan dia membayar penuh hanya untuk mengobrol. Serius, dia yang aneh atau dia punya disfungsi ereksi? Atau jangan-jangan impoten?"

"Mungkin dia hanya penasaran dan mulut tajam _Nuna_ mematikan _mood_."

Iya juga, ya.

"Atau dia orang baik?"

Kyungsoo mencibir. Meski benar lingkaran temannya penuh laki-laki baik, tapi Kyungsoo tetap kukuh menganggap bahwa semua laki-laki itu memiliki tendensi brengsek: kalau tidak brengsek tulen, ya diam-diam brengsek. Karena dia sendiri bisa dibilang tidak setiap hari mendapat tawaran sebab bayarannya mahal, jadi dia mencontohkan dari kasus Sehun: mentang-mentang Sehun bilang sekali jika ingin merasa sakit, orang (entah siapa) jadi memanfaatkannya terus-terusan. Padahal sebenarnya siapa sih yang suka merasa sakit? _Well_ , kecuali kalau memang masokis.

Sehun seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku baru ingat."

"Apa?"

"Ada kiriman bunga untukmu, _Nuna_ , dan pengirimnya…" suaranya terdengar diseret, seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Siapa ya. Kim… siapa ya. Atau Lee? Jung? Ah, aku lupa. Bunganya tadi kutaruh di vas di kamarmu."

Kyungsoo tadinya percaya diri ingin bertanya apa namanya Kim Jongdae tapi dia baru ingat mungkin di saat ia mengobrol dengan Kim Jongdae, Sehun sedang disetubuhi orang secara brutal jadi tidak mungkin punya waktu senggang untuk meletakkan bunga di kamarnya. Apalagi dia baru bertemu dengan Kim Jongdae hari itu.

Tadinya Do Kyungsoo berniat memikirkannya sampai sakit kepala tapi sayangnya hal itu buang-buang waktu.

* * *

A/N: karena saya sayang sama sehun jadi nggak tahan buat masukin sehun di sini. maapkeun /o/ kalau bisa mungkin saya bakal apdet tiap hari sebab ingin latihan menulis lagi; that is, kalau kuliah not being a bitch wahahaha. thank you udah baca /o/


	4. Chapter 4

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 4/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _ **c**_ _-h-a-p-t-e-r 4_

Ini baru jam lima pagi, hawa masih dingin, Sehun belum memulai harinya dengan barang-barang yang berjatuhan dan suara-suara keras dan derap kaki yang berisik, tapi Kyungsoo sudah memulai harinya dengan helaan napas panjang. Memang Sehun meletakkan bunga di vasnya dan tidak ada kartu apa pun yang terselip di antara tangkai jadi ia memutuskan mengabaikannya, tapi ia membuka pintu depan dan menemukan satu buket bunga lagi tergeletak di sana. Ditambah Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menatapnya malas. "Buket bunga ini kerjaanmu? Dasar kurang kerjaan. Kau tahu aku tidak suka bunga."

Yang ditembak langsung terlihat terkejut, lalu menggeleng-geleng heboh. "Itu jelas bukan aku, kau tahu aku akan lebih suka memberikannya pada Jongin-ku tercinta." Dia memang terlihat berlebihan tapi sepertinya tidak bohong, lagipula Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang sadar kalau orang ini berusaha mendapatkan hati temannya.

"Kalau begitu berikan ini buat Jongin," Kyungsoo menyodorkan buket itu ke dekat hidung Chanyeol. Isinya mawar, sih, mawar 'kan bunga yang mahal. Sayang sekali kalau dibuang. "Jongin pasti senang dan kamu tidak perlu keluar uang."

Chanyeol mengeluh. "Kalau begitu nanti rasanya rasa sayangku untuk Jongin kesannya murahan."

"Dasar sok," ia mendecakkan bibir, dan di saat itu sudut matanya menangkap amplop kecil yang terselip di antara bunga-bunga itu, Kyungsoo mengambil dan membukanya. Isinya penuh tulisan dan kepala Kyungsoo mendadak terasa pusing. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri memandanginya, dan menelan egonya bulat-bulat saat berujar (lebih tepatnya memerintah), "Chanyeol, bacakan surat ini buat aku."

"Untung tadi aku tidak menerima buketmu," Chanyeol terkekeh renyah.

"Diam dan cepat bacakan."

Ini rahasia kecil Kyungsoo yang hanya diketahui tiga orang terdekatnya alias Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun; Kyungsoo tidak bisa membaca. Menghitung pun hanya sekadar menambah dan mengurangi, selebihnya butuh kalkulator. Kalau bisa dibilang, apa boleh buat, sebab Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekolah. Beberapa minggu ini ia meminta Jongin mengajarinya menghitung dan Sehun mengajarinya membaca, tapi kemajuan yang ia lakukan sangat sedikit dan ia jadi sedikit frustrasi. Chanyeol bilang itu wajar sebab tidak dilatih dari usia kecil, tapi Kyungsoo bukan orang sabar. Membaca nama Kim Jongdae di kartu namanya saja butuh waktu beberapa saat.

Park Chanyeol meminta kertas itu dan membacanya. Sesekali wajahnya terlihat datar dan sesekali mengerutkan dahi, tuh kan, perasaan seperti ditinggalkan itu ada, dan ia menyesali mengapa tidak dari kecil belajar. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, dan Kyungsoo mendesak tidak sabaran, "Jadi isi tulisan itu apa?"

"Surat cinta," jawabnya ringan, "Sayangnya anonim."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Mereka berpandang-pandangan, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, mau mendesak berapa kali pun jawaban Chanyeol akan sama sebab dia tidak akan berbohong. Ngomong-ngomong, ia jadi kepikiran soal mengapa Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi sekali, sebab tempat ini bisa dibilang area _downtown_ dan Chanyeol tinggal di distrik Gangnam.

"Oh," Kyungsoo angkat suara, "Untuk apa Tuan Wakil Direktur sampai repot-repot membasahi sepatunya dengan kekotoran sosial hanya untuk kemari?"

Park Chanyeol yang mengerucutkan bibir itu tidak terlihat imut. "Jangan panggil aku itu."

Tentu saja yang diprotes hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku mau mengantar Jongin-ku kuliah. Hehehehe."

Kyungsoo sangat ingin menabok pipi orang tukang modus ini.

"Dari perempatan depan apartemen ini silakan belok kanan dan seratus meter kemudian belok kiri. Kontrakan Jongin itu rumah yang warnanya cokelat dan krem. Nomor 1094. Dadah," setelah memberi direksi singkat Kyungsoo melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat bodoh. Peduli amat, dia masih harus pergi ke pasar dan memberi bayi besarnya sarapan.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Kyungsoo merasa diikuti, tapi saat ia berbalik Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa, jadi ia memutar matanya malas, "Mau apa kau sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, tampak bingung. "Ke rumah Jongin."

Oh. Kyungsoo jadi merasa malu sendiri, jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

x

Meski Sehun tidak bisa memasak, biasanya dia yang pergi ke pasar pagi-pagi untuk mengisi stok makanan untuk satu minggu, apalagi dia diam-diam suka memanfaatkan wajah tampannya untuk mendapatkan harga yang sangat miring, dan Sehun selalu membanggakan berapa banyak bonus sayuran yang ia dapatkan untuk mulut manis dan wajah tampannya. Keuangan Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah ketat, tapi tetap saja ia iri karena tidak memiliki keahlian yang sama.

Do Kyungsoo benci dengan stereotip 'lelaki menggunakan logika sementara perempuan makhluk yang emosional' namun sayangnya saat turun ke lapangan ia jadi merasa Sehun sangat keji meminta harga miring dari penjual yang mayoritas sudah berumur dan berkeriput, atau mungkin begitulah hidup bekerja: kendati kita butuh orang lain, tetap saja kita harus menekan orang yang di bawah untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Seleksi alam itu eksis.

Sehun makan banyak kentang dan ia memutuskan membeli tambahan satu kilo. Rekan kerjanya di kelab, Yixing, sedang sakit jadi barangkali ia perlu membuatkan bubur dan membeli beberapa obat murah, apalagi badannya makin kurus secara tidak wajar. Ia melirik jam di tangannya, setengah enam pagi. Sehun berangkat sekolah jam delapan dan ia harus menyegerakan diri. Anak itu juga makin kurus, ada apa dengan orang-orang dan tren menguruskan diri?

Saat sampai di apartemen mereka, Kyungsoo menemukan Sehun tiduran di sofa tempatnya bersetubuh dengan orang semalam sambil menonton televisi, dan mendengar langkah kakinya, Sehun mendongak dan menyapa, "Pagi, _Nuna_ , semalam tidur nyenyak?"

"Jangan khawatirkan tidurku," Kyungsoo menyahut dari dapur dengan suara dikeraskan, sebab ia sedang menata sayuran dan daging ke kulkas, "Khawatirkan saja pantatmu. Kamu masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Aku sayang pantatku, makanya aku tidak masuk," dia membalas riang.

"Anak kecil, harusnya kamu yang beruntung bisa sekolah menjalaninya dengan serius, bukannya main-main begini," Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil tangannya memotong-motong apel untuk pengganjal perut. "Bukannya kamu harusnya persiapan masuk kuliah? Jangan jadi orang bodoh seperti aku."

"Kyungsoo-nuna bilang begitu setiap hari," Sehun tampak tidak ambil pusing, "Setidaknya bawa ponselmu kalau mau pergi-pergi. Kepalaku sakit mendengar ponsel itu berdering setiap lima menit."

"Memangnya iya?"

"Iyalah. Padahal tadi aku berencana tidur sampai siang."

Kyungsoo meletakkan potongan apel di wadah ke meja depan sofa yang ditiduri Sehun, kemudian mengecek ponsel yang tergeletak di sana. 18 panggilan tidak terjawab, tiga dari Baekhyun dan lima belas dari nomor tidak dikenal, dan dua pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu. Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun, bertanya 'apa isi pesan itu?' dengan bahasa implisit.

"Halo," ujar Sehun malas, "Ini Kim Jongdae dengan _emoticon_ tersenyum."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, "Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Mungkin dia mau berkenalan lebih lanjut?"

Itu alasan murahan yang sayangnya bisa jadi benar, sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tertarik untuk berbicara pada orang lain yang tidak ia kenal, jadi saat Sehun menawarkan bantuan mengetikkan pesan, Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah dan memilih memanggang pai apel yang ia sudah niati untuk buat dari kemarin lusa.

* * *

A/N: thank you reviewnya! /o/ soal pasangan homo sehun saya nggak kepikiran siapa, tapi mungkin dia bakal punya side story tersendiri. h3h3h3.  
jongdae di sini jarang keliatan, sebab saya mau sedikit mencoba realistis dalam approach di fanfic ini. fanfic ini kemungkinan besar punya slow build, dan tiap chapter hanya terdiri dari satu atau dua adegan, jadi yang pasti fanfic ini bakal panjang banget :") yuk lestarikan kapal-kapal getek HAHAHA.


	5. Chapter 5

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 5/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 5_

Kalau tadi pagi Kyungsoo merawat bayi besar bernama Sehun, maka siang ia habiskan (secara tidak sengaja) untuk mendengarkan suara-suara _aneh_ dari kamar seberang. Bukan aneh, sebab ia juga biasa mendengarnya tapi tidak begini juga. Kyungsoo jadi merasa telinganya ternodai jika ia bisa mendengar suara orang melakukan seks di kamar seberang—meski biasanya orang yang sedang bersama Sehun hanya akan datang bila tidak ada Kyungsoo di rumah, tapi barangkali Sehun yang lupa atau mereka yang bodoh.

Lalu dering ponsel sekali lagi menyelamatkannya. Dari Baekhyun (Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa membaca hal sesederhana nama) dan ia mengangkatnya dengan perasaan sedikit malas, sebab artinya ada pekerjaan lagi. "Kyungsoo-ya!" suara cempreng di seberang berteriak girang, "Nanti malam kau bisa, 'kan? Kamu harus bisa, sebab ini tangkapan besar. Satu juta won untukmu!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Setinggi-tingginya ia dibayar, paling-paling hanya tembus lima ratus ribu won. Sekarang dua kali lipatnya, dan Kyungsoo heran siapa yang membayarnya dengan tarif seperti itu sebab satu juta won hanyalah bagiannya sebanyak sepuluh persen, apalagi satu juta adalah tarif seorang artis pemula yang biasa menggunakan uang untuk melancarkan pekerjaannya. Sembilan puluh persen yang lain tentunya sudah melayang ke tangan Bos Besar dan Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo memilih menjawab pendek.

"Lihat saja lah nanti, kau dandan yang cantik, ya, nanti ke sini jam delapan tepat."

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gumaman malas dan memutuskan sambungan, setelahnya tercenung sedikit. Tadi Baekhyun bilang jam delapan? Padahal di jam dinding masih menunjuk angka tiga dan lima, dan suara-suara di kamar seberang tidak berhenti, sesekali tercekat, sesekali menjerit. Yang benar saja, keluh Kyungsoo pada nasib dalam hatinya, masa dia harus mendengarkan suara-suara dua lelaki bergumul entah berapa jam?

Karena ia tidak bisa membaca apa pun buku yang ditumpuk Sehun di sudut kamarnya, maka ia mengambil pulpen dan memaksa dirinya untuk latihan menulis lagi. Kalau katanya tulisan seorang perempuan harusnya manis dan rapi, maka maaf-maaf saja, Kyungsoo gagal memenuhi kualifikasi itu, sekian dan terima kasih. Jadi ia mengambil MP3 _Player_ lengkap dengan _earphone_ di sebelahnya. Mungkin punya Sehun, tapi dia tidak peduli, dan sedikit terkejut saat lagu pertama yang menyambutnya adalah lagu yang galau. Ternyata dia punya selera yang _mellow_.

Kyungsoo tertidur saat merasa puas dengan tulisan yang ia buat, seulas senyuman yang jarang mampir di wajah manisnya kali ini muncul, entahlah dia bermimpi apa.  
 _dewa saya, kim—_

x

Do Kyungsoo terlonjak hebat saat terbangun, seolah ada kekuatan tertentu yang mengingatkannya soal janji jam delapan malamnya. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan dan rambutnya sama, jadi ia takut-takut melihat jam dinding dan merasa dikecewakan sebab ia khawatir tidak untuk apa pun. Masih jam enam, dan Kyungsoo segera merapikan diri, apalagi ia harus menentukan apa yang akan ia pakai nanti sendiri.

Saat ia menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, ia jadi merasa heran mengapa semua orang menganggapnya cantik. Matanya memang bulat dan bibirnya memang penuh dan berbentuk unik jika tersenyum, tapi hanya itu. Kyungsoo biasanya membenci melihat cermin saat tubuhnya telanjang sebab perasaan bahwa ia kotor dan menjijikkan itu akan terus menghantuinya. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa berhenti, sebab apa yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menggoda laki-laki hidung belang dan menggoyangkan pinggul agar mereka mengosongkan isi dompet.

Orang bilang mandi akan menyegarkan pikiranmu dan membersihkan tubuhmu, tapi Kyungsoo masih merasa kotor dan keinginan untuk menggosok diri sampai kulitnya mengelupas tentunya masih eksis. Pernah ia bertanya pada Baekhyun bila ingin berhenti, dan tarif yang Baekhyun sebutkan pun Kyungsoo rasa sampai ia mati pun tidak pernah bisa terbayar lunas. Kyungsoo ingin menghalau pikiran-pikiran di mana ia disentuh dan cairan keluar tapi sayangnya pemikiran itu makin bandel dan ia berakhir berteriak dan melempar botol sabun cair ke dinding.

Saat dewanya tidak lagi ada di sisi, rasanya dia benar-benar ditinggalkan.

Kyungsoo menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang.

Karena dia datang dengan bibir yang kelewat ditekuk dan dahi yang hampir menautkan alis, Baekhyun harus mengamankannya di tempat yang tidak terlihat. Jalannya seperti orang yang tidak punya energi, tentunya dia tahu jika Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan mengomel-ngomel, "Kamu perempuan harus cantik! Bagaimana kau akan menggaet seorang pria jika mukamu terlihat akan membunuh siapapun yang kaubenci."

"Iya, dan kamu adalah orang pertama yang akan kubunuh," Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan ringan dan alih-alih marah Baekhyun ikut tertawa lebar. Tahu, 'kan, jenis tertawaan yang akan kaukeluarkan saat menemukan sesuatu yang lucu, padahal soal kata-katanya kali ini Kyungsoo setengah tidak serius.

"Aku tahu kamu belum makan, jadi cepat sana cari makan sebelum jam delapan."

"Ih, kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Aku hafal kebiasaan anak-anakku, oke, jadi cepat cari makan."

Siapa juga yang mau jadi anakmu, Kyungsoo menggerutu, tapi akhirnya dia menurut juga. Bagaimanapun, makanan terakhir yang ia makan adalah pai apel yang masih bisa dibilang agak gagal dan sekarang perutnya menuntut nasi. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit was-was juga jika ia tidak melihat jam, dan rasanya ia makin ingin menekuk muka saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

Badannya bertubrukan dengan seseorang, dan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meminta maaf. Ada baiknya meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang barangkali bisa berubah menjadi manusia ganas dalam sedetik, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo memang merasa bersalah, setelah itu cepat-cepat kembali ke sebelah Baekhyun yang sudah mengangkat telepon, yang artinya waktunya sudah tiba.

"Dasar bodoh," gerutunya (jelas pada Baekhyun).

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria tampak melangkah cepat ke arah mereka. Dia pria yang memiliki alis turun dan mata yang mengerling nakal (bukan dalam artian seksual) dan menenteng koper di tangan kanannya. Ia dengar Baekhyun berbasa-basi dan anehnya ia tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari pria yang mungkin berusia akhir dua puluh atau awal tiga puluh itu. Dia pria yang terlihat tidak seharusnya menceburkan diri ke dalam kekotoran sosial seperti ini… tapi wajahnya terlihat familiar.

Sebentar.

"—soo? Kyungsoo!"

Ia jadi tergagap, dan memulai basa-basinya lagi. Biasa saja, tapi dia terdistraksi rasa lapar. Kalau bisa cepat-cepat berakhir, karena dia lapar. Orang kalau sudah lapar biasanya jadi galak, maka dari itu semua peperangan asalnya juga karena perut lapar.

Lalu Kyungsoo memimpin jalan.

"Lewat sini," ujarnya, sepertinya kamar yang sama dengan kemarin ia di _booking_.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan membiarkan kliennya masuk, kemudian menutup pintu rapat. Tatapan matanya mengarah ke kliennya yang rebahan, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Di saat seperti ini, dia harus apa?

"Nona, kamu tidak ingat aku?" Pria itu bertanya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Jahatnya, bukannya aku minta kamu untuk mengingatku?"

Dia tampak bengong sejenak, lalu sejumlah ingatan mengaliri kepalanya.

(Kyungsoo berakhir meminta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali meskipun itu biasanya berlawanan dengan karakternya, dan meskipun pria di depannya malah tertawa-tawa sambil berkata jika itu bukan masalah besar, sebab Kyungsoo 'kan selalu memikirkannya dari pertemuan kemarin sampai tadi pagi.)

* * *

A/N: niatnya mau apdet setiap hari tapi laptop saya yang aslinya buat draft fanfic dan tugas-tugas mendadak wafat dan kuliah being a shit, jadi, ya, maaf :( excuse me for this shitty update sebab nggak ngerti mau nulis apa lagi sebab kurang riset o)-( chapter selanjutnya masih tentang jongdae dan kyungsoo, semoga updatenya bisa cepat sebab besok senin saya udah uts :-( thank you semua yang review, fav dan follow, yang baca juga makasih, karena paling enggak sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada chensoo ehe ehe ehe /o/


	6. Chapter 6

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 6/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 6_

Ditimpa cahaya remang-remang, lelaki itu seperti memijarkan cahaya di balik punggungnya. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh bilang, mungkin seperti malaikat. Mungkin memang terlalu berlebihan mengingat dia bukan lelaki paling tampan yang pernah menjadi klien Kyungsoo, tapi ia rasa lelaki itu satu-satunya yang pantas untuk disebut malaikat. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya terbenam dalam tatapan mata beriris cokelat terang itu, sejak entah berapa lama.

Lelaki yang memperkenalkan diri dengan Kim Jongdae itu menangkup kedua pipinya, kemudian menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan rokok di tepi-tepi bibirnya, barangkali orang ini adalah seorang perokok berat, saat lidah laki-laki itu berupaya menelusup ke dalam mulutnya, Kyungsoo mengizinkannya. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak mengantisipasi perasaan yang seperti ini, perasaan seperti rasa penuh gairah untuk membalas cumbuannya; di mana lidah laki-laki itu menelusuri semua yang ia bisa—langit-langit maxilla dan tepi-tepi mandibula, berebut dominasi dengan Kyungsoo yang menolak kalah meski ia nyaris kehabisan napas.

Ada jejak liur panjang yang membentuk saat Kim Jongdae melepaskan bibirnya dari Kyungsoo, sedikit terengah. Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya, dan meskipun matanya terlihat datar, samar ada antisipasi yang ia tunggu. Mengapa? Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu, sebab mereka baru bertemu kemarin, dan itu pun hanya berbalas-balasan kata, versi halus argumen. Yang ia bisa hanya terus memandang rona mata Kim Jongdae yang menggelap dan sedikit mengerang saat tiba-tiba ia merasa lehernya digigit. Keras, tapi tidak cukup untuk menimbulkan bekas. Saat gigitan-gigitan ringan dipadu dengan kecupan, entahlah, ada yang membuatnya melayang dan terbang.

Ia cukup sering mencampur obat-obatan dengan alkohol untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi, tapi sesuatu membuatnya menolak melakukan itu dan mematri ingatan malam ini. _Cinta satu malam_ , _oh indahnya_ , begitu potongan lirik lagu dalam daftar putar milik Jongin yang sering ia dengarkan, tapi ini tentu bukan cinta, tolak Kyungsoo, hanya kesenangan dan rasa penasaran sekilas saja. Tidak sadar, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan kecil.

Kim Jongdae yang sedang menciumi leher Kyungsoo berhenti dan mendongak, sorot matanya murni penasaran tapi Kyungsoo merasa ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke masalah yang tidak perlu, "Geli? Atau ada yang lucu?"

"Hmm, tidak. Maafkan saya," Kyungsoo membalas setengah menggumam, lalu menarik Kim Jongdae untuk sebuah kecupan singkat sebagai permintaan maaf telah tertawa. Memang tidak ada yang memerintahkannya ataupun membolehkannya melakukan itu, namun mereka tidak punya perjanjian tertentu sebelum melakukan hal ini jadi ia merasa sah-sah saja, sebab dia tahu dia bukan tipe yang sengaja melanggar aturan hanya untuk disetubuhi lebih kasar dan sadis.

Kim Jongdae menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja, sehingga tubuhnya menimpa Kyungsoo dan sejenak ia merasa kesulitan bernapas. Ya meski Kim Jongdae memiliki tubuh yang bagus, tetap saja berat dan berada di antara kasur dan tubuh orang bukanlah hal yang ia sukai, terima kasih. "Aku rasa kamu menertawakanku," Kim Jongdae berbisik di telinganya yang sedikit merah.

"Bukan, bukan itu," Kyungsoo membela diri, "Saya teringat petikan lagu yang sering dimainkan teman saya."

Kim Jongdae merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, dan alisnya naik akibat rasa penasaran, "Oh ya, apa itu?"

"Walau cinta kita sementara, aku merasa bahagia…"

"Aah, lagu itu—walau kaukecup mesra di keningku, kurasa bagai di surga—" Kim Jongdae tertawa lepas setelah ikut menyanyi, peluh di keningnya menetes, diam-diam Kyungsoo memuji suaranya yang terdengar indah di telinganya, "Jadi bagaimana, apa kamu jadi mencintaiku atau bagaimana hanya karena malam ini? Padahal kamu lupa namaku sebelumnya, dan kita tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berciuman."

"Memangnya salah jika tiba-tiba teringat," Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan, pandangannya kabur akibat poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya, tapi kata-katanya selanjutnya cukup ia telan saja, tidak jadi ia muntahkan. Di sini dia bukan berbicara dengan kerabat atau kawan, melainkan klien yang tidak perlu tahu sebagian ataupun seluruh isi hatinya, yang tadi itu cukup kelepasan. "Anda memiliki suara yang lumayan bagus."

"Lumayan? Semua orang mengatakan suaraku emas."

"Ya, anggap saja saya yang pertama berkata suara Anda lumayan."

"Kamu jahat."

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan memutar badan ke arahnya, membenamkan setengah wajah pada bantal, setengahnya lagi pada lelaki yang menatapnya sama dalam, menarik nada dengan rona setengah bercanda, "Saya memang bukan orang baik, dan Anda menginvestasikan sepuluh juta pada orang yang salah."

"Aku terima karena suaramu juga bagus," terkekeh pelan, "Apa kamu selalu seperti ini pada orang-orang?" Kim Jongdae menatapnya lebih serius, dan mungkin, sedikit prasangka tersirat. Bagaimana orang sepertimu hanya bisa didapatkan dengan bayaran mahal, mungkin di pikirannya, dan kalau memang itu benar Kyungsoo ingin menjawab dengan "tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang" sebab ia sendiri tidak punya petunjuk mengapa ia hanya bisa ditebus dengan harga di atas tiga juta, dan orang ini meletakkan sepuluh juta.

"Hanya pada orang-orang yang saya anggap menarik."

"Waah, aku tersanjung."

"Lagipula saya penasaran, apa maksudnya Anda akan datang lagi dan memberi nama dan kontak, lalu entah dari mana memberi pesan hanya untuk berkata halo," Kyungsoo sedikit menyeringai, dan yang tidak sempat (dan akan) diselesaikan adalah, padahal aku tidak butuh namamu dan urusan kita sudah selesai hari itu juga, kecuali jika kau membayarku lagi dan kebetulan saja hari ini aku harus berurusan denganmu lagi.

Kim Jongdae memang masih tersenyum, tapi tidak menjawab, melainkan bangkit dan membuat Kyungsoo ikut duduk, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Kyungsoo sementara tangannya menarik ritsleting pakaian Kyungsoo yang sedikit merinding akibat hawa dingin menerpa punggung pucatnya. Napasnya menjadi makin berat, Kim Jongdae melanjutkan kegiatannya yang baru saja terputus; menggigiti lehernya dan memberinya ciuman-ciuman kecil, Kyungsoo berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang.

Helai pakaiannya terjatuh dan menimpa paha, anggap saja setengah telanjang, dan tangan-tangan Kim Jongdae menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya; pundak dan punggung lalu dua jari bermain seolah mereka adalah kaki yang berjalan kemudian beralih pada dada. Kyungsoo tidak suka disentuh seperti ini sebab dia akan melemah dan pertahanannya meruntuh tapi dia tidak bisa bilang apa-apa.

Ini jelas-jelas bukan rasa tertarik dari hati ke hati, tapi tubuh ke tubuh, dan Kyungsoo tidak peduli itu. Ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas baru saja ingin menggosok tubuhnya hingga kulitnya mengelupas dan jejak-jejak sentuhan itu hilang tapi sekarang ia menemukan dirinya sendiri berharap disentuh lebih dan lebih lagi hingga ia meledak dan sesaat lupa.

Rasanya dia kehilangan arah, sungguh kehilangan, dan perasaan itu meninggalkannya kosong di tengah-tengah saat ia diingatkan soal masa-masa yang telah lewat. Sama sekali tidak sopan dan tidak menghormati, lalu ia selalu mengutuki saat-saat emosionalnya yang tiba di saat yang salah. Mungkin ia bisa menutupinya, sayangnya ia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri jika di hadapan orang ini, baik kemarin maupun hari ini.

Lalu suara Kim Jongdae memecah pikirannya, "Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

* * *

A/N: i'm so shit at shifting emotional flow. sumpah jelek banget jadinya begini :( :( lalu kalau ada yang nyadar, yep, itu lagunya melinda yang cinta satu malam. saya emang suka dangdut dan lagunya sebenernya cocok buat prompt fic-fic maso jadi gimana yh HAHAHAHAHAHA. ini apdet buat penghiburan diri sendiri yang besok masih uts satu matkul, dan minggu depan satu :( ya ampun kenapa yang satu harus minggu depan banget ya... #curcol


	7. Chapter 7

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 7/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 7_

"Siapa yang menangis?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berat saat ia berupaya mengatur pikirannya yang terbelah antara perasaan pribadi dan sentuhan-sentuhan Kim Jongdae yang membuatnya lupa diri. Kyungsoo memang orang yang terkadang mudah terdistraksi tapi dia bukan tipe yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan buruk.

Kyungsoo yakin ia kesulitan antara menarik napas untuk memasukkan udara atau harus menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan yang keluar saat Kim Jongdae memasukkan dua jari dan melakukan gerakan menggunting; sedikit sakit karena tidak ada persiapan tapi ia sudah cukup terangsang jadi pada dasarnya tidak masalah; lagipula harus ia akui laki-laki ini hebat dengan jari-jarinya.

"Aku yakin aku melihatmu menangis," Kim Jongdae menatapnya sekilas dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada putingnya, lidahnya bermain dengan itu sambil sesekali menggigitnya ringan—Kyungsoo berani bertaruh ia bisa merasakan laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil saat ia meloloskan 'ah' kecil dari bibirnya—tangan yang lain masih sibuk mempersiapkannya dengan benar, sepertinya dia laki-laki yang cukup memikirkan keselamatan dan keamanan saat bersenggama.

"Itu karena tiba-tiba kamu memasukkan jarimu," Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sebentar kemudian, saat rangsangan itu menjadi terlalu banyak untuknya, Kim Jongdae menghentakkan miliknya ke dalamnya dan itu cukup membuatnya melebarkan mata dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak; tapi sayangnya lelaki di atasnya tidak cukup memikirkan waktu untuknya terbiasa dan langsung bergerak, jadi Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara seperti keluhan, "Itu sakit."

Mata Kim Jongdae tampak berkilat-kilat dan dahinya sedikit berpeluh dan membasahi helaian rambut yang turun saat ia menatapnya, dan laki-laki itu membenamkan kepala ke lehernya dan kembali mencumbu lehernya, kali ini cukup keras sampai Kyungsoo harus menutup mulutnya untuk tidak bersuara. Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia benci mendengar suaranya sendiri yang mendesis maupun mendesah di bawah ministrasi orang.

"Apa aku harus berhenti?" Kim Jongdae bertanya di sela-sela napasnya yang ikut tertahan.

Untuk apa pula ia bertanya? Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi dan kepalanya terasa pusing oleh hantaman rasa puas dan senang, apalagi matanya sekarang sepertinya kehilangan fungsinya; pandangannya sesaat memburam dan membentuk banyak bayangan. "Tidak. Untuk apa, bukannya memang untuk ini kamu membayar saya?"

Anda menjadi kamu dalam satu setengah jam, Kyungsoo mengutuk inkonsistensinya.

Kim Jongdae kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Kyungsoo, sesekali mencium, sesekali menjilat. Pergerakannya semakin cepat dan Kyungsoo meringis, sayangnya kepalanya sudah seperti gila. Ia ingin cepat keluar, dan cepat selesai semuanya. Setengah hatinya ingin menarik Kim Jongdae mendekat tapi ia memilih mengeratkan tangannya pada seprai.

Ia bisa mendengar napas Kim Jongdae yang memburu, lalu perlahan stabil saat keluar. Kyungsoo menatap lengannya bekas dicengkeram; sedikit kemerahan, dan Kim Jongdae berbaring di sebelahnya setelah membetulkan celananya. "Yang tadi itu keren," ia mendengar Kim Jongdae terkekeh pelan. "Sayang aku terlalu tua untuk sekadar menambah ronde."

"Laki-laki masih bisa jadi tua-tua keladi sampai usia tujuh puluh."

"Kamu menghinaku, ya?"

"Tadi kaubilang kau sudah tua," Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, mengabaikan tatapan terluka Kim Jongdae yang sepertinya hanya sebuah sandiwara, alih-alih meraih pakaiannya dan mulai mengenakannya kembali. "Jadi aku penasaran apa usiamu sudah sampai kepala tujuh, sebab wajahmu terlalu tampan dan muda untuk itu."

Kim Jongdae menahan tangannya, mencegahnya memasang pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya setengah kesal.

"Di sini dingin."

"Jangan banyak protes, bukannya kamu harusnya sudah terbiasa?" Kim Jongdae jadi ikut kesal juga, pada dasarnya perempuan ini memang orang yang menarik tapi entah mengapa sepertinya dia terus menerus berusaha menciptakan kesan buruk di matanya, yang gagal dengan sangat tragis. "Sini tidur saja di pelukanku. Aku sedang sedih, aku butuh pelukan seorang wanita."

Kyungsoo memutar mata, tapi karena itu perintah, ia jadi mendekat.

Kim Jongdae merengkuhnya dengan erat, rasanya memang hangat dan dilindungi sebab Kim Jongdae memiliki otot yang bagus meski tidak sampai seperti seorang binaragawan, lengan-lengannya kuat dan diam-diam dia juga merasa nyaman. Detak jantungnya stabil, dan kulitnya lembab akibat keringat tapi perlahan mengering juga sebab pendingin ruangan. Kim Jongdae menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing.

Lengannya berdarah.

x

Saat Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin, rasa sakit di lengannya semakin bertambah, lalu denyut nadi di sana terasa terdengar keras. Jongin berada tersudut di antara tembok dan seorang lelaki, yang sudah jelas Kyungsoo tahu siapa, dan sepertinya mereka sedang bercumbu. Atau, laki-laki yang menahan Jongin mencumbunya dengan keras dan Jongin tidak punya pilihan apa-apa selain menerima.

Kyungsoo hendak berdeham tapi dorongan kuat Jongin pada dada pihak yang mencumbunya akhirnya memisahkan ciuman mereka juga. Jongin punya _timing_ yang bagus, dan Kyungsoo suka ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat habis tertangkap basah dan lelaki itu—Chanyeol—yang merasa kesal karena _show time_ nya diganggu. Bodo amat, begitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

Darah mengalir dari lengan kirinya dan Jongin membelalak lebar, dan menendang kaki Chanyeol yang berupaya merengkuhnya lagi, itu adalah sebuah perilaku yang patut dipuji, senyum Kyungsoo laknat. "Astaga, _Nuna_ , ada apa dengan lenganmu? Apa kamu sudah cuci lukanya? Punya obat P3K tidak?"

"Aku tahu kamu punya jadi aku mau minta kamu, mana tahu kamu sedang bercumbu."

Pipi Jongin merah dan ia menghentakkan kaki ke loker tempat tasnya berada, sementara Chanyeol jadi ikut penasaran, lalu mendekatinya dan meraih lengan kurusnya yang kemerahan, kontras dengan warna kulitnya, "Kamu kenapa ini? Terlihat seperti luka cakaran."

"Temanmu," Kyungsoo menjawab pendek saja.

"Oh, Jongdae," Chanyeol menepuknya di pundak, "Anak itu kadang suka main kasar."

"Oh ya?" Sebab Kyungsoo tidak berada dalam impresi seperti itu.

"Memangnya tadi kamu tidak dikasari?"

"Tidak juga."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut pura-pura tapi sebelum bisa berbicara kembali Jongin mendorongnya dan meraih lengan Kyungsoo, membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol (sebenarnya menurut Kyungsoo itu berlebihan) lalu meneteskan obat merah di luka-luka itu, dan terakhir membalutnya dengan perban. Kyungsoo menyeringai saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu berlebihan, seolah hendak mengejek yang bersangkutan.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol, sedikit mencubit saat lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu berlagak tidak dengar—maaf-maaf saja, Kyungsoo meski kecil dan dikira imut dan lemah juga punya tendensi sadis—dan akhirnya mengalah untuk mendekat. "Temanmu Kim Jongdae itu memang orangnya aneh ya?"

Karena itu bukan perihal Kyungsoo hendak merebut Jongin seperti yang Chanyeol duga, jadi si laki-laki berambut cokelat keriting ini menjawab dengan suka hati, "Dia nggak aneh kok, hanya eksentrik. Aku agak susah menebak pikirannya meski kadang dia mudah sekali dibaca. Tuh, bingung kan?"

"Tadi dia membayarku satu juta, masa."

"Demi apa?"

Kali ini ekspresi terkejutnya bukan hanya dari Chanyeol yang sungguhan, tapi juga dari Jongin yang seketika berhenti merapikan kotak obatnya. Memang bukan nominal yang murah kan, untuk seorang pelacur kelas menengah. Memang dia bilang dia jarang dipesan, tapi itu karena tempat ini ada di sekitar orang-orang dengan kelas menengah, bukan kelas atas (maka dari itu Kyungsoo heran mengapa orang sekaya Chanyeol suka berlangganan di sini kalau tidak tahu alasannya adalah Jongin).

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Serius. Sembilan juta untuk Bos dan Baekhyun, tentu saja."

"Woah."

"Anehnya lagi, dia bilang dia akan datang setiap hari."

"Mungkin dia sudah ketagihan dengan tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kesal, barangkali karena candaannya kurang ajar. "Dia bahkan baru menyentuhku hari ini."

Tiga kali tatapan terkaget-kaget dalam beberapa menit, tapi Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur kesal. Meski tadinya dia memang mau minum-minum lagi setelah ini, dan untuk itu dia menghampiri Jongin, tapi karena dia melihat Jongin dicumbu Chanyeol maka ia mengurungkan niatnya rapat-rapat. Lebih baik dia pulang saja, dan memeriksa apakah pantat bayi besarnya itu sudah baikan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jalanan (mereka ada di luar bar, tepatnya di belakangnya, dekat tempat sampah-sampah biasa dibuang dan kardus berisi botol kosong minuman beralkohol ditumpuk) dan menatap siluet yang tidak asing. Itu bayi besarnya! Dan ia terlihat sangat kesakitan, alis mengerut dan tangan bertumpu pada dinding.

"Ya sudah, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang oke untuk curhat, jadi kalian lanjutkan saja cumbuan yang tertunda," Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, mengabaikan wajah Jongin yang memerah lagi dan Chanyeol yang menatap 'oh sudah seharusnya', lalu melanjutkan, "Itu Sehun dan aku mau pulang dengannya saja."

* * *

A/N: aduh saya insekyur besok presentasi dan masih ada satu matkul lagi yang take home :( btw (((datang kerjakan lupakan))) itu sounds so mahasiswa denial banget ya coretmaksudnyasayacoret HAHAHAHA. thank you reviewnya /emot love


	8. Chapter 8

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 8/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 8_

"Hei, Sehun!" Kyungsoo menghampiri lelaki yang kini menekuk tubuhnya—kali ini menyandarkan setengah bagian tubuhnya ke dinding—itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Biasanya Kyungsoo menyapa dengan suara pelan, tapi kali ini Kyungsoo memang hendak membuat Sehun menyadari keberadaannya. Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun sering melompat memeluknya dan bercerita macam-macam dengan senyum lebar seperti anak anjing kecil.

Tapi laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, malah makin menunduk seolah menyembunyikan kepala di balik kaki yang menekuk dan tangan terlipat di atas lututnya. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. Ada yang salah. Ia jadi ikut berjongkok, tangan menyentuh pundaknya. "Hei, Sehuna. Kau tidak menjawabku?"

"—aku. Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo dengar Sehun mengulang-ulang kata itu seperti mantra saat ia mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Sehun yang tertutupi lengan, lalu bisikan itu berubah menjadi tangis sesenggukan yang memperjelas jika keadaan tenggorokan Sehun yang sudah serak kemarin makin parah. "Maafkan aku, aku salah, jadi tolong jangan hukum aku lagi, rasanya sakit…"

Gadis dengan netra bulat itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke area kaki pria yang lebih muda dan menemukan jejak darah yang tembus di bagian belakang yang tadinya tidak terlihat sebab lelaki itu menggunakan jaket yang sedikit kedodoran, lalu secara tidak sadar tangannya yang gemetar mengepal. Kuat, erat.

"Sehun, ini aku." Kyungsoo berbisik di telinganya, lalu mengelus kepalanya. Bocah yang lebih besar ini masih menunduk dan badannya gemetaran, jadi dia memeluknya. Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana rasa sakit berada di posisi Sehun tapi dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya bersimpati sebab dia tidak pernah benar-benar merasakannya, meski begitu, setidaknya dia berusaha. "Ini Kyungsoo-nuna, jadi jangan nangis."

Kemudian hening, hening yang menyesakkan bagi Kyungsoo sebab dia tidak tahu apa artinya dan apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan mata yang merah dan jejak airmata yang kentara dan pipi lebam, sudut bibir tipisnya seperti memiliki jejak darah di sana. Namun tangisnya seperti tiba-tiba hilang, berubah jadi senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. "Oh, _Nuna_. Kita ketemu di sini, ya."

"Ah, hei, Sehun!" Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap saat laki-laki yang ia anggap adik itu bangkit tiba-tiba. Setelah itu berjengit kesakitan, namun beberapa detik kemudian saat sudah sedikit terbiasa, tubuh yang bertumpu dinding itu melepaskan diri dan mencoba berjalan. Gadis itu ikut bangkit dan mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak, lalu bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Sebentar, kau kenapa tiba-tiba—"

Sehun terkekeh lemah, "Pulang yuk, _Nuna_."

Kyungsoo memapahnya susah payah, sebab lelakinya itu berat dan ujungnya dia tidak tega mempercepat jalannya dan terus meringis membayangkan bagian tubuh Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah itu, meski Sehun menyeret kakinya, tetap saja rasanya perih. Kyungsoo membuka suara, "Mau ke rumah Yixing? Istirahatlah sebentar di sana."

"Yixing-nuna tidak bekerja?" suara Sehun tertangkap sangat pelan di telinga.

"Yixing sudah tidak ambil klien lagi sejak dia sakit, Hun," Do Kyungsoo menjelaskan, tapi Sehun malah terlihat berjengit dan seolah berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia tahu apa yang adiknya ini pikirkan. "Aku tidak tahu Yixing sakit apa, yang pasti aku yakin dia jauh lebih senang direpotkan daripada menghuni rumahnya sendirian."

Sehun menutup matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah."

x

Dugaan Kyungsoo seratus persen benar.

Saat perempuan bermata sayu itu membuka pintu, sinar matanya menjadi berkilat senang dan senyumnya sedikit lebih lebar saat mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Kyungsoo sempat melirik ke lengan pucat Yixing yang tampak kurus drastis, seperti tinggal tulang dibalut kulit, dan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari biasanya, mungkin karena beban hidup atau hal yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Setidaknya temannya tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Sehun boleh tidur di sofamu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sekadar basa-basi sebab dia tahu Yixing cukup lama untuk mengerti jika Yixing akan langsung mengiyakannya. Saat Sehun berhasil membaringkan diri di sofa, raut kesakitan di wajahnya sedikit menghilang dan Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu. "Maaf, Yixing, aku datang tapi malah merepotkan, padahal tadinya aku sudah berjanji mau membawa bubur untukmu."

"Aku masih bisa makan," Yixing tertawa, "Tidak usah repot-repot. Kalian mau minum apa?"

"Berikan susu hangat untuk Sehun. Aku baru saja kekenyangan, jadi tidak usah."

Senandung yang digumamkan Yixing yang ke dapur dan menjauh terdengar seperti sebuah lulabi sebelum tidur, dan Kyungsoo menemukan jemari Sehun yang sedikit lebih besar dan panjang darinya menautkan diri di jemarinya sendiri. Ia merasakan tangan itu bergetar, jadi dia meletakkan tangannya yang bebas di atasnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang bokongmu butuh masa penyembuhan, dan bukannya kamu sendiri bilang jika kamu perhatian dengan kesehatan bokongmu?"

"Tadi siang dia tiba-tiba datang, _Nuna_ ," Sehun tersenyum lemah, "Dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Kyungsoo makin merasa heran.

"Lalu mengapa kamu bisa ada di dekat tempat kerjaku?"

Sehun terdiam, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo dan berbalik. "Dia menyeretku."

Jejak darah di celananya terlihat mengering, dan punggungnya itu, meskipun lebar, saat meringkuk dia tampak lebih seperti anak kecil yang sedang merasa sedih, atau tepatnya kesakitan. Kyungsoo tidak tega melihatnya, terutama Sehun mengatakannya seperti tidak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut, jadi dia menghargai keinginannya dan menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya ini pelan. "Aku akan bilang pada Yixing jika kamu akan tinggal di sini sementara."

"Siapa yang akan tinggal di sini sementara?" Yixing kembali dengan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat segelas susu dan dua cangkir teh. Senyumannya tipis menampilkan lesung pipi, dan jantung Kyungsoo rasanya hampir copot.

"Sehun," Kyungsoo memutuskan itu sepihak, "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Kau semestinya bertanya pada Sehun."

Sehun tidak berbalik sedikit pun. "Mm, kalau Yixing-nuna tidak merasa repot…"

"Tidak, santai saja," Yixing meletakkan cangkir dan gelas di atas meja berkaki rendah di depan sofa yang ditiduri Sehun, dan Kyungsoo belum sempat memprotes saat Yixing bilang ingin ditemani minum teh. "Suaramu seperti mau habis, Sehun, minum sesuatu yang hangat agar terasa nyaman."

Mendengar kata minuman hangat, Sehun sedikit mengintip dan menemukan segelas susu terletak di sana. Tangannya yang sudah lebih sedikit mengandung _tremor_ meraih gelas susu itu dan meneguknya perlahan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun, apakah merasa diselamatkan atau merasa malu saat seorang perempuan menemukan kondisinya yang menyedihkan lalu membawanya ke kediaman perempuan lain. Kyungsoo hanya berharap keputusannya tidak salah, ia takut jika Sehun makin terbayang apa yang menimpanya saat ia bawa ke rumah Jongin atau siapa, lagipula tempat Yixing dekat dari lokasi mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Yixing yang secara otomatis ikut mendekat dan berbisik, "Yixing, kamu punya celana ukuran laki-laki tidak? Sehun berdarah dan ia sepertinya harus mengganti celananya."

" _Aiyo_ ," Yixing melebarkan matanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk," Kyungsoo mengambil jalan tengah, "Jadi, punya tidak?"

Yixing berdiri dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya. "Kurasa aku masih menyimpan beberapa pakaian Yifan."

Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit mendengar nama itu, nama laki-laki yang menyakiti Yixing. Kadang ia merasa heran apakah rasa sakit itu tetap ada di sana, yang hanya disembunyikan Yixing rapat-rapat, atau memang ia sudah melupakannya, sebab gelagat Yixing sama sekali datar dan tidak ada ekspresi sakit di sana.

Yixing menemukan selembar celana selutut di lemari dan Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun, ganti celanamu dulu."

Yang disuruh bangkit dengan patuh, mengambil celana yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi. Beberapa jenak kemudian Sehun kembali dengan celana selutut yang tertempel, langkahnya sedikit lebih timpang dan bau langu darah dan mani masih tersisa di tangannya kendati Sehun sudah menutupinya dengan sabun. "Maaf lama," ia berkata, entah siapa tujuannya, "Yixing-nuna, aku minta sabunnya tadi."

"Sudah kubilang santai." Itu Yixing yang menjawab.

Kyungsoo merebut celana yang tadi dipakai Sehun dan melipatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Matanya memandang Sehun tajam, "Celanamu akan kucuci. Istirahat di sini beberapa hari, aku yang akan bilang ke guru-gurumu. Jangan coba-coba bilang siapa pun kalau kau ada di sini. Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi kalau aku melihatmu bersama laki-laki yang bersamamu dalam rentang seminggu ini akan kupatahkan lehernya."

Sehun hanya meringis.

"Akan kubawakan makanan untukmu besok, Yixing."

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari tempat Yixing tinggal dengan langkah lebar, dan saat derap itu tidak terdengar kembali, Yixing menatap Sehun geli dan setelahnya tertawa. Sehun mempertanyakan apa maksud Yixing tertawa seperti itu dalam hati, namun setelahnya Yixing seperti menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya ampun, dia sangat perhatian. Kalau dia marah malah terlihat imut."

Sehun setuju untuk yang itu.

"Dia kelihatan sangat khawatir padamu, Sehun," Yixing menatapnya lembut, mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya tadi, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sehun tidak tahu itu lagu apa sebab yang Yixing nyanyikan adalah lagu berbahasa China, tapi rasanya lagu itu lirih sekaligus menenangkan. "Tidurlah, kamu terlihat sangat lelah."

Dua cangkir teh itu masih belum tersentuh.

* * *

A/N: karena saya sayang sehun, makanya saya kalap. HEHEHEHE. sehun di sini salah satu tokoh pendukung utama (?) dan karena debu bintang ini kyungsoo-centric, maka anggep aja ini salah satu proses kyungsoo membuka hatinya sama orang-orang #ea. saya udah kepikiran siapa yang bakal saya pasangin sama sehun, tapi yang jelas bukan yixing sebab sehun homo di fic ini, jadi bisa dibilang chapter ini juga fanservice hunlay buat saya sendiri :') saya double update hari ini sebab saya segabut dan se- _denial_ itu.


	9. Chapter 9

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 9/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 9_

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kyungsoo merasa jika apartemen tanpa Sehun yang menunggu (entah lagi makan, tidur-tiduran, atau kadang belajar) dan menyambutnya dengan riang itu rasanya sangat sepi. Kyungsoo melangkah di lorong yang sepi sampai langkahnya saja terdengar keras seraya mengeluarkan kunci serep (karena kunci utama dipegang Sehun), hampir saja ia mengutuk saat kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

Matanya melirik ke bawah dan memutar malas saat melihat apa yang tergeletak di sana. Seriusan, bunga lagi? Ini kali ketiga Kyungsoo menemui buket bunga anonim yang digeletakkan di depan apartemen yang ia sewa. Krisan kuning, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang memberi buket bunga lambang kematian. Mencabut bunga dari tempat aslinya sudah tidak romantis, apalagi jika seolah mendoakan kematian pada yang diberi.

Dengan kemampuannya yang terbatas, Kyungsoo berusaha mencari kata familiar yang barangkali bisa dengan cepat ia baca di kartu pos yang terselip. Sebelum itu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu, lalu rebahan di sofa depan televisi sejenak. Perutnya keroncongan, dan Kyungsoo sejenak merasa menyesal menolak tawaran makanan dari Yixing dengan maksud sopan santun, padahal masakan Yixing bisa dibilang sangat luar biasa.

Ada satu. Masih anonim, tapi di salah satu paragrafnya tertulis nama Sehun.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang dan buket bunga? Pikirnya kesal.

Gadis ini ingin melempar bunga itu ke sembarang arah, tapi karena kemarin-kemarin Sehun dengan baik hati meletakkan bunga itu di vas di dalam kamarnya, maka Kyungsoo mencari tempat lain yang bisa dijadikan vas dadakan dan mengisinya dengan air, lalu meletakkan buket itu di kamar adik kecilnya yang cukup rapi, tapi aroma mani sangat pekat dan ketika ia memeriksa seprai, ia tidak tahu apakah harus merasa risih atau kasihan dengan banyaknya sisa yang mengering dan bercak darah yang kini berwarna kecoklatan.

Karena ia sudah berjanji akan mencucikan celana Sehun, sekalian saja, ia menarik seprai itu dan membiarkan bantal dan guling yang terjatuh, lalu membawanya ke tempat cucian. Habis itu memasak air panas untuk merendam itu dan menghilangkan noda-noda, lalu ia mau masak apa pun yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. Kyungsoo menunduk, jika ia sendirian rasanya memori-memori buruk kembali.

Melihat dirinya di balik kaca, mungkin memang benar jika manusia tidak sadar jika ia berkembang, rasanya terakhir ia masih terlihat kecil dan lebih unyu (Kyungsoo menggunakan kata unyu untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai apresiasi diri) dan sembari menunggu air panas mendidih, ia membuka keran dan mencuci mukanya, untuk kemudian menghapus _make up_ yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan masaknya dan memilih makan pai apel gagal yang menurutnya terlalu manis itu saja, lagipula selain rasanya yang terlalu manis dalam toleransinya, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dari pai apel yang dihangatkan lagi itu, lalu ia tambah saja dengan es krim vanila. Tidak buruk, kok. Kyungsoo menopang dagu dan mendengarkan jam dinding yang berdetik dengan berisik, kemudian mendengus bosan. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlalu lama hidup bersama seseorang dan berinteraksi, dan itu bisa membuatnya menghapus luka-luka yang ia alami.

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Sehun di suatu musim dingin yang mencekam, suhu anjlok dan badai salju menerjang. Ada sebuah ketukan di pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali sekarang, saat ia membukanya seorang laki-laki dengan tatapan seperti ikan mati berdiri di sana dengan pakaian yang tidak terlalu tebal dan syal yang seadanya dililitkan, bibirnya biru dan kulitnya benar-benar pucat, salju menumpuk di kepalanya perlahan mencair.

Itu membuat Kyungsoo mengingat masa lalunya, jadi ia membiarkan laki-laki itu masuk dan membuatnya mandi di bak berisi air hangat, lalu membuatkannya minuman hangat. Awalnya anak itu hanya sesekali kabur ke tempatnya, namun sudah beberapa bulan ini Sehun tinggal di apartemen yang ia sewa ini, meski ia sesekali menggerutu, Sehun hanya tertawa dan mulai membayar sebagian uang sewa itu agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu keberatan.

Anak itu sampai sekarang tidak pernah menyebut apa marganya, dan ia juga tidak merasa perlu tahu. Besok ia akan pergi ke sekolah Sehun dan berbicara pada gurunya jika ia sakit. Bila mereka meminta surat dokter, Kyungsoo akan bilang dia tidak memilikinya sebab Sehun membenci dokter dan rumah sakit. Itu memang benar, maka dari itu bila Kyungsoo sakit pun ia akan meminta Jongin untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, bukan _sharemate_ nya ini.

Begitu, jadi Kyungsoo tertidur di bawah angan-angan apa yang ia lakukan besok.

x

Yang Kyungsoo tidak menyangka, ia akan bertemu dengan Kim Jongdae di sekolah tempat Sehun belajar.

Kyungsoo memang datang dengan pakaian yang paling tidak terlihat normal di mata anak usia SMA agar tidak terlihat terasing dan menggunakan _make_ up yang lebih tipis dari biasanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika dia tetap akan menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi saat dia mulai disiuli dan ditarik-tarik lalu ucapan mereka—yang diutarakan pada teman mereka yang lain tapi itu tetap tentangnya—menyerempet pelecehan seksual, rasanya dia benar-benar muak, padahal Kyungsoo yakin di antara mereka tidak ada yang sanggup membayarnya meski hanya satu jam. Hampir saja ia mau menghampiri salah satu anak yang terlihat berandal itu (sebab di belakangnya ada anak yang terlihat diintimidasi) dan menamparnya keras-keras, sayangnya niat itu kandas oleh tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

Lalu saat ia menoleh dan hampir menyalak, 'Minggir kau, akan kuberi pelajaran anak sialan ini' niat itu teredam oleh wajah yang ia lihat, yang ia temui dua hari berturut-turut, Kim Jongdae. Kerumunan itu bubar saat ada guru yang eksis dan dari sudut mata ia melihat anak yang terintimidasi itu mengekor di belakang dengan kepala tertunduk, tapi bukan itu fokusnya. Orang ini ternyata bekerja jadi guru, toh.

"Mari kita berbicara di ruang guru saja," Kim Jongdae tersenyum tipis, dan ketenangannya membuat Kyungsoo ingin merobek-robek muka itu dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan, sebab jika dipikir, memangnya ada guru yang menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh juta selama dua hari, dan itu hanya untuk membayar seorang pekerja seks komersial. Hanya saja, berada di lingkungan asing ini membuat Kyungsoo menyerah dan akhirnya menuruti langkah Kim Jongdae yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Tangan Kim Jongdae rasanya sangat dingin saat bersentuhan kulitnya, sensasi itu membuat Kyungsoo setengah menggigil.

Belajar di sekolah pernah menjadi impian nomor satu Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan sudah lupa sejak kapan dia melupakan hal itu dan memilih menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang, jadi mohon dimaklumi jika pemandangan yang menurut anak sekolah itu sangat biasa, bagi Kyungsoo (yang sudah berusia legal) adalah luar biasa, gedung-gedung yang tinggi dipenuhi anak-anak berseragam yang berlalu lalang dan tanaman-tanaman diatur secara estetis, sesekali perempuan atau lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna seperti yang dikenakan Kim Jongdae, kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam, lewat dan saling menyapa.

Do Kyungsoo juga tahu jika sekolah tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan, dengan adanya jam yang menyiksa dan praktik kenakalan berupa _bullying_ juga kerap ia dengar (sumber dari Sehun), namun setidaknya dia mau mengagumi dari sisi kulitnya, dari sisi estetisnya saja, toh ia juga tidak sering dapat kesempatan bisa masuk sekolah dari dekat.

Ruang guru yang dimaksud Kim Jongdae adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa meja ditata berjajar dengan papan nama kecil di setiap meja, berkas-berkas tertumpuk dan ada gelas yang terletak di atas salah satu meja, kotak berisi pulpen dan alat tulis, lalu foto berpigura presiden dan wakil presiden, dan kursi empuk berbantal ditambah meja kaca panjang di antaranya. Kyungsoo duduk saat Kim Jongdae mempersilakannya, tentu saja, mengambil tempat berseberangan.

"Jadi, Nona, ada apa gerangan Anda berkunjung kemari?" Kim Jongdae mengatakan ini dan Kyungsoo ingin terbahak. Astaga, siapa juga yang menggunakan bahasa semacam itu di lingkungan sekarang. Memang itu adalah _cover-up_ sebab Kyungsoo tahu Jongdae tidak berbicara seperti itu, tapi tetap saja menggelikan. Wah, dia baru sadar Kim Jongdae menggunakan kacamata, fokusnya mendadak berganti. Terlihat tampan dan teredukasi.

"Perihal anak saya," Kyungsoo jadi ikut tersenyum sopan, lalu terbelalak menyadari kesalahannya. Astaga, dia menyebut _anak_ , bukan _adik_. Salah sebutnya kadang mengerikan, apa sebegitunya dia menginternalisasi filter realita kalau dia beberapa kali menganggap Sehun sebagai anak alih-alih adik.

Dia mau membuka mulut tapi Kim Jongdae terlanjur memotongnya, membuatnya sedikit khawatir apakah ia akan dianggap sebagai ibu-ibu bertampang muda yang memiliki anak seusia SMA dan rasanya terlalu terlambat untuk mengoreksinya, entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran Kim Jongdae, sebab matanya terlihat sedikit terkesiap yang membuat ia makin merasa panik, "Baik, atas nama siapa?"

"Sehun, sepertinya kelas tiga. Saya tidak tahu marganya apa," Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mau bilang apa, terkutuk raut wajahnya yang jujur dan menampakkan jika ia cukup gelisah, "Ah, dia adik angkat saya. Maaf, kadang saya suka menganggapnya sebagai anak alih-alih adik."

Secara mengejutkan Kim Jongdae hanya mengangguk, lalu menatapnya seolah menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dia minggu ini tidak bisa hadir sekolah sebab sakit, jadi saya mohon izin untuk itu."

Kim Jongdae mengangguk lagi, sedikit tersenyum, "Apa Anda punya surat izin dari dokter?"

"Tentang itu…" Kyungsoo menunduk, nah ini pertanyaan yang ia antisipasi, jadi ia memulai fabrikasi kenyataan, "Sehun menolak dibawa ke dokter dan rumah sakit meskipun sakitnya tidak bisa dibilang sangat ringan, jadi saya hanya merawatnya dengan obat-obatan tradisional. Saya sudah berkali-kali menyeretnya tapi tetap tidak bisa."

"Pasti sulit," Kim Jongdae menyeletuk dan Kyungsoo bernapas lega.

"Baiklah," hanya itu yang ia bisa jawab.

"Apa Anda tidak memiliki surat tertulis? Maksudnya, dari Anda sendiri?" Kim Jongdae tiba-tiba bertanya kembali.

Kyungsoo memilih mati daripada membeberkan rahasianya ini, tapi alasan lain tidak cukup kuat jadi ia menyerah. Kali ini saja, ia meyakinkan diri melalui gigi yang berbentur dan gemeletuk perlahan, "Saya… saya tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, jadi mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa menunjukkan surat dari saya sendiri."

Nah, wajah kaget itu yang ia benci.

"Jika itu masalahnya, maka tidak apa-apa," Kim Jongdae tersenyum tipis seraya memainkan pulpen di tangan kanannya, "Tapi di peraturan kami tetap mewajibkan memiliki surat dokter untuk anak yang sakit lebih dari dua hari, mohon lain kali Anda pertimbangkan, mungkin bawa dokter ke rumah Anda jika kondisinya seperti itu."

Saat ini Kyungsoo punya kepercayaan jika Kim Jongdae melepaskannya sebab mereka saling tahu meski saat ini harus berpura-pura merasa asing. Mana ada regulasi bisa dipatahkan begitu saja jika tidak ada perasaan terikat tertentu atau perasaan memiliki koneksi dengan salah satu pihak, ia menggerutu. Namun kali ini biarkan sajalah, sebab dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Kim Jongdae tetap berkeras.

Setelah itu hanya ucapan terima kasih yang penting dan beberapa kali membungkuk, jadi dia hanya menggumam saja dan berniat langsung ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Yixing dan Sehun (urutan arah adalah rumah Yixing-apartemen Kyungsoo-sekolah Sehun) tapi ia merasakan tangan itu menggenggamnya lagi.

"Ah, permisi," senyuman nakal (bukan dalam artian mesum) itu kembali, kepalanya mendekat lalu berbisik di telinga, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, mohon tunggu aku sebentar di restoran china di dekat sekolah ini, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan kamu, Nona."

Kyungsoo menatapnya sangsi tapi ia akhirnya mengiyakan juga.

* * *

A/N: saya kalap. aduh saya menyesal kenapa nggak bisa ngeplot fic dengan benar tapi saya lebih nyesel impulsively bikin beginian, jadi susah ngatur ini fokusnya ke mana dan gimana. tapi asyik, gimana dong :( yap, advance chensoo. meski nggak greget tapi biarlah ya, slowbuilt relationship ini. (rasionalisasinya ya ampun)


	10. Chapter 10

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 10/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 10_

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan jarinya untuk menunjukkan jika dia dilanda serangan bosan parah. Ia setidaknya cukup bersyukur ada opsi pelayan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk melayani pelanggan lain, jadi dia bisa pelan-pelan membaca menu apa itu dan jika tidak, gambar-gambar di buku menu membantunya. Dia jadi teringat jika Yixing pernah bilang restoran cina ini tempat yang suka ia datangi, jadi ia meniatkan diri untuk memesan beberapa menu tambahan untuk Yixing dan Sehun. Kyungsoo sendiri cukup bahagia dengan _jajangmyun_ dan air mineral botolan, meski dia tidak makan dari kemarin siang, satu porsi adalah batas yang ia beri untuk diri sendiri sebelum kalap dan makan secara rakus.

Lalu, seharusnya yang namanya norma itu adalah tidak membiarkan orang menunggu, tapi Kim Jongdae membuatnya mengetuk-ngetuk bosan dan diam-diam memaki saat Yixing mengiriminya pesan (lewat nomor Sehun) dengan bahasa Cina, dia sesungguhnya mau mengejek atau apa, _hangul_ saja tersendat-sendat apalagi mau membaca tulisan negeri orang yang entah bagaimana bacanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan melalui kaca, secara mengejutkan ia mendapati perasaan tenang mengamati kendaraan lalu lalang. Bukan secara khusus merupakan hal yang ia senangi, tapi perasaan itu tidak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan jelas.

Gadis itu memainkan ujung jalinan rambut panjangnya dan menghela napas, setelahnya mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Ini jam dua belas siang, jam makan siang dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat satu per satu pengunjung datang memenuhi restoran yang akan ramai ini, awas saja jika dia tidak melihat Kim Jongdae. Dia akan langsung pulang, dan menginterogasi Sehun mengapa tidak bilang jika Kim Jongdae ini mengajar di sekolah yang ia masuki.

Ada langkah berderap yang menghampirinya, dan Kyungsoo semacam bersyukur dia tidak harus melakukan ancaman-ancamannya tadi. Menunggu selama hampir satu jam sia-sia itu rasanya menjijikkan, tahu. Kim Jongdae berdiri, berusaha nyengir padahal napasnya cukup terengah-engah dan perlu berpegangan pada punggung kursi. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, sengaja meminggirkan piring _jajangmyun_ dan botol air mineral yang telah kosong, berkata dengan suara dimanis-maniskan, "Silakan duduk, Kim Jongdae-ssi."

"Ah ya, makasih," Lelaki itu menyahut dan memanggil pelayan, Kyungsoo membiarkannya memesan makanan sebab dia tahu dia lapar. Ujung rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat yang turun ke pipi dan membasahi lehernya, Kyungsoo menyetujui jika orang ini terlihat sangat macho jika berkeringat. Ia ingin tertawa geli dalam hati, mengapa dalam waktu singkat seperti ini ia malah mengagumi figur seorang laki-laki. Kim Jongdae tersenyum lebar saat pelayan itu pergi, raut wajahnya membuatnya tampak jauh lebih muda. "Nona, kamu manis sekali hari ini, aku hampir saja mengira kamu seusia dengan murid-muridku tadi. Aku beruntung hari ini."

Mayoritas orang menganggap dianggap lebih muda adalah suatu pujian dan ia termasuk dalam kelompok orang itu, hanya saja tidak dengan disamakan dengan anak SMA. Enak saja, Kyungsoo mana mau disamakan dengan begundal-begundal kurang ajar yang sepertinya hanya tahu cara menghabiskan uang orangtua saja. Untung saja ini bukan wilayah pekerjaan, jadi dia bisa berkata sesukanya. "Saya menolak disamakan dengan begundal-begundal seperti tadi."

"Sebenarnya tadi aku berencana untuk mengunjungimu lagi," ujar Kim Jongdae ringan. Cerdas, dia menghindari topik ini untuk menjauhi perasaan tersinggungnya. Itu adalah manuver yang tidak buruk. "Tapi hari ini sepertinya Takdir menyukaiku, jadi aku ditemukan denganmu sekarang. Kamu jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya."

"Jadi kamu guru di sekolah itu?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis curiga.

"Sudah selama beberapa bulan," tukasnya, sebelah tangan diletakkan di meja sementara sebelahnya lagi digunakan menopang dagu, hingga iris mata indah itu bertemu dengan matanya, saling mengunci tatapan, kemudian pecah oleh kekehan gelinya. "Tapi aku hanya jadi guru honorer di sana, jadi aku mungkin bulan depan atau depannya lagi akan pindah pekerjaan untuk mencari penghidupan yang lebih baik."

Guru honorer? Gajinya bahkan lebih rendah dari pegawai negeri sipil dan sangat kurang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Nah uang untuk membayarnya itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran.

"Jadi kamu membayar saya kemarin-kemarin pakai uang apa?" Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat secara tidak sadar membesar akibat rasa ingin tahu berlebih, badannya sedikit condong ke arah Kim Jongdae dan meniru gestur yang ia lakukan. Mulutnya memang kadang tidak bisa dijaga tapi persetan, dia memang sepenasaran itu. Langsung saja ia tembak, "Jangan bilang kamu korupsi uang sekolahan itu."

Tidak disangka Kim Jongdae terbahak sangat lebar. "Kamu prostitut tapi kamu peduli akan hal itu?"

Kalau ada yang paling tidak disukainya, itu adalah orang yang merendahkannya hanya karena pekerjaannya hanya seorang pelacur, kasarnya. Menurutnya, menjual tubuh itu bukanlah hal yang illegal dan melanggar hukum, apalagi tindakan yang setingkat kejahatan, lagipula dia sudah lama melepaskan perasaan terpaksa itu, dan inilah satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan. Wajahnya mungkin terlihat merah padam, tapi dia masih berupaya mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. "Tentu saja saya peduli. Jika kamu membayar saya pakai uang korupsi, suatu saat jika kasus seperti ini diungkap maka mau tidak mau nama saya akan tercatut dan saya benci itu."

Tentu saja ini adalah balasan yang baik, sebab Kim Jongdae tampak tertegun sejenak dan sikap salah tingkahnya itu lucu, kelihatannya malah abai pada makanan yang baru saja diantar ke tempatnya. Eh, tapi dia tidak benar-benar korupsi, 'kan? Jika iya maka dia yang repot, batinnya, segera menghilang saat Kim Jongdae menjawabnya dengan santai, "Aku enggak korupsi, kok. Aku memecah celengan dan memasukkan uang itu di bank."

"Sepuluh juta bukan uang yang bisa dimasukkan di celengan secara normal."

"Bisa, kok, tinggal masukkan saja seratus lembar uang seratus ribu di dalam celengan."

Kini Kyungsoo yang tampak tertegun.

Uang seratus ribu 'kan susah dapatnya, dan orang ini berkata seolah seratus lembar uang seratus ribu sama dengan seratus biji kacang goreng. Meski Kyungsoo biasanya dapat tiga ratus ribu satu kali bekerja, tapi tetap saja itu bukan perkara yang mudah disepelekan. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau punya pekerjaan _undercover_ ya?"

Kali ini Kim Jongdae menatapnya dengan tatapan terkhianati, ekspresi murung dan mata cokelat indah itu berkaca-kaca (cowok apaan ini, Kyungsoo menyimpan ejekan itu dalam hati) dan tangan diletakkan ke dada secara drastis, tingkahnya yang meniru akting-akting dalam drama itu membuatnya berhasil sedikit mengeluarkan tawa. "Masa kamu tidak memercayaiku?" tuntutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," Kyungsoo menukas, "Kamu 'kan bukan pacar saya atau apa."

"Benar, sih."

"Jadi di sekolah itu, kamu mengajar apa?" gadis itu mengalihkan pertanyaan, ini mengejutkan sebab ternyata nyaman juga dia berlama-lama dengan orang ini. Yah, meskipun tadi sempat merasa terhina, barangkali Kim Jongdae memang tidak punya intensi yang buruk, jadi dimaafkan. Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah telah melanggar peraturannya sendiri. "Jangan-jangan kamu beneran tahu adik saya yang mana."

Kim Jongdae terus-terusan menatapnya di mata, dia tetiba merasa salah tingkah. Ditatap lama-lama itu tidak menyenangkan kautahu, rasanya seperti seseorang berusaha mengorek apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam isi hatimu. Biasanya hanya untuk sekadar norma kesopanan, tapi tidak begini juga. Melihat reaksinya dia tampaknya malah puas. "Aku mengajar sosiologi, dan adikmu itu yang tampan dan tinggi, bukan?"

Sosiologi, dia pikir Kim Jongdae adalah tipe yang akan mengajar mata pelajaran bidang ilmu alam. "Yang tampan dan tinggi itu banyak, tahu, dan kau pasti hanya menebak-nebak saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu lebih bagus."

"Aku lumayan tahu dia. Dia cukup sering ke ruang konseling, loh."

"Hah?!"

"Karena curhatan seorang adalah rahasia, jadi maaf ya, tidak akan kuberitahu dia berbicara apa," Kim Jongdae membenarkan senyum yang terus-terusan terpajang di wajahnya, tangan meraih membetulkan poni Do Kyungsoo yang jadi sedikit berantakan. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menyukai apa yang Kim Jongdae lakukan, namun juga tidak membencinya, maka ia hanya diam. "Yang ini kukasih tahu gratis, tapi jangan bilang-bilang: ia banyak berbicara tentang _Nuna_ yang dekat dengannya, nah yang aku tidak menyangka itu kalau _Nuna_ yang dimaksud adalah kamu, Nona."

Sehun ini kadang memang suka curhat ke orang yang dia anggap menyenangkan, sayangnya ada sedikit yang membuat Kyungsoo kurang percaya. Sehun terlalu terlihat rusak untuk mudah percaya pada orang, apalagi yang posisinya berada di atasnya, kecuali dirinya sendiri, mungkin. Kim Jongdae bisa jadi sedang menjebaknya untuk membeberkan lebih banyak informasi.

"Kamu suka bunga, tidak?"

Kim Jongdae menelengkan kepala, "Tidak juga, memang kenapa?"

"Pernah mengirimkan bunga berhari-hari berturut-turut pada seseorang?"

"Itu pengecut," Kim Jongdae meneguk _Iced Americano_ yang terabaikan dari tadi, "Aku bukan tipe yang bakalan kode-kodean seperti itu. Lebih suka konfrontasi langsung, itu lebih jantan. Seenggaknya itu normaku, sih."

"Lalu mengapa mengirim pesan buat saya kemarin-kemarin? Bahkan kamu tidak tahu nomor saya." Jika dipendam rasa penasaran akan busuk dan kebenaran tidak pernah terungkap. Itu prinsip Kyungsoo, sampai sekarang efektif untuk mengatasi konfrontasi yang terjadi antara Sehun dan dia, atau Chanyeol dan dia, bahkan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Mataku setajam elang," Kim Jongdae menjawab dengan bangga. "Mengesampingkan bercandaan, aku hanya ingin kenalan padamu. Sayang aku tidak tahu kalau kamu _illiterate_. Maaf ya."

Sialan. Nadanya terdengar menghina.

"Buat apa kamu berkenalan pada pelacur yang baru kautemui hari itu, coba."

"Habisnya kamu cantik sekali, dan kamu adalah teman ngobrol yang enak. Sampai sekarang pun, aku merasa senang bisa berlama-lama ngobrol dengan kamu. Lalu yang paling menarik adalah," Kim Jongdae menarik pipi Kyungsoo yang langsung mencubit tangannya agar menyingkir dari pipinya, "Kamu jauh lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, seperti ada yang menyeretku untuk jatuh dalam artian baik saat aku melihat senyum dan tawa kamu. Sekarang ini pun, aku terhisap di dalamnya, tahu tidak, bibirmu yang berbentuk hati saat tersenyum itu sangat indah."

* * *

A/N: review dari readerdeul bikin saya semangat ahihihihi. actually i prefer kalau kalian ngomen sesuatu dari fic ini, apa yang menonjol dan berkesan buat kalian di chapter ini tapi gapapa, your reviews keep me alive wkwkwkk. saya juga pernah dalam fase susah ngomong apa dan ujungnya cuma minta next doang kok /o/ chapter ini isinya cuma pendalaman feels chensoo :* sayangnya gombalannya jongdae apa banget anjir wkwk. ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya :**


	11. Chapter 11

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 11/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 11_

Kyungsoo disambut Yixing dengan ciuman di pipi kanan dan di pipi kiri bonus pelukan (seperti teman lama yang lama tidak bersua padahal baru saja bertemu kemarin malam). Sayangnya, kedua tangannya penuh jadi tidak bisa membalas pelukan hangat Yixing. Jadi dia hanya nyengir tipis dan berkata, "Kuharap kalian belum makan, aku bawa banyak dan sayang jika tidak dimakan. Ini dari restoran kesukaanmu, Yixing."

"Oh ya?" Mata sayu Yixing terlihat senang, "Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyiapkan piring dan gelas."

"Sehun di mana?" itu yang Kyungsoo langsung tanyakan saat melihat sofa sudah kosong.

"Di kamar Yifan."

Mau bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka saat Yixing menyebut nama laki-laki itu, bahkan untuk menunjukkan kamar mana yang ditempati Sehun pun dia membayangkan seseorang yang tidak akan kembali dengan pandangan lembut yang menunjukkan rindu yang amat sangat. Itu tidak seperti Kyungsoo akan bisa menahannya untuk menyebut nama terkutuk itu, jadi dia diam saja dan melangkah ke kamar yang disebut.

Barang-barang di kamar yang pernah ditempati orang itu (Kyungsoo tidak mau menyebut namanya) tidak bergeser sesenti pun, kecuali untuk seprai yang sudah ditiduri Sehun. Kalau anak itu tertidur, wajah tampannya yang menyesatkan orang seolah dia terlihat lebih tua tampak menjadi lebih lembut, seperti seharusnya umurnya. Garis wajahnya tegas dan bibirnya kecil berwarna merah muda, itu membuat Kyungsoo seperti ditusuk di dada saat melihat pipinya membiru dan matanya sedikit bengkak, sementara di ujung bibirnya terdapat luka.

Kyungsoo sudah belajar berdasarkan pengalaman dari dulu-dulu agar tidak menyentuh Sehun saat tertidur; dia sangat sensitif, sedikit pergerakan akan membuatnya sadar dan menyentuhnya itu fatal, dia selalu terlihat ketakutan dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Sekarang ini pun, meski Sehun masih menutup mata, Kyungsoo tahu dia sekarang sudah sadar dan memilih untuk tidak membuka mata atau melakukan apa pun.

"Aku bawa makanan dan sekarang Yixing lagi menatanya." Kyungsoo berdeham, jalinan rambut ia lepas dan membuat rambut lurus sepantatnya jatuh, ia sedang memikirkan untuk memotong rambut. "Kalau kamu kuat, kutunggu di ruang makan Yixing. Kalau tidak, nanti aku bawakan. Aku beli krim buat pantatmu tadi, semoga sembuh."

Tuh, 'kan, ada suara kekehan.

Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Tidak seperti Kim Jongdae yang tangannya membeku, telapak tangan Sehun yang sedikit _tremor_ terasa sangat panas di kulitnya sampai ia curiga jika Sehun mengalami demam. Dia memang tidak kehujanan, tapi salah satu reaksi trauma itu demam. Sehun berkata dengan suara yang masih serak meski sudah sedikit membaik, "Jangan pergi dulu, _Nuna_."

Kyungsoo menurut.

"Kamu demam?"

"Ya, tapi Yixing-nuna sudah memberiku obat tadi."

"Makanlah dulu. Mau kupapah?"

"Kyungsoo-nuna."

"Hm?"

"Aku ini laki-laki." Sehun berkata begitu, namun Kyungsoo tidak mengartikan kalimat itu dengan tambahan tidak terucap di belakangnya dengan 'aku juga bisa terangsang' semacam itu sebab dia mengerti Sehun, karena itu Kyungsoo menunggu apa lanjutan kalimatnya, tampaknya Sehun pun bersyukur untuk itu. "Aku laki-laki, fisiknya jauh lebih kuat, tapi aku sangat lemah. Melawan laki-laki lain saja tidak bisa, sampai-sampai akhirnya aku harus ditolong _Nuna_ untuk sekadar berjalan."

"Memangnya salah kalau lemah?" Kyungsoo memandangnya dingin.

"Kalau lemah, tidak ada yang bisa kaulindungi. Meskipun itu tubuhmu sendiri. Dan aku termasuk dalam spesies lemah itu, padahal seharusnya laki-laki tidak boleh lemah."

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang memalingkan muka. "Lemah itu universal, kok, nggak hanya milik satu jenis kelamin tertentu. Siapa yang bilang laki-laki tidak boleh lemah, lagipula… dengan menjadi lemah, kamu bisa belajar bagaimana caranya jadi kuat." Terdiam sebentar, "Apa kamu sedang menyesali sesuatu?"

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih kecil, suara yang keluar hampir seperti sebuah isakan. "Kalau ada yang kusesali, Kyungsoo-nuna, itu mengapa aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas apa pun.

"Kyungsoo-nuna, Yixing-nuna, semuanya adalah orang baik, tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti kalian…"

"Tinggalkan saja orang itu, Sehun."

Itu satu-satunya yang Kyungsoo dapat lontarkan setelah hening menggelap dan mengancam mencengkeram mereka berdua. Tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa kasihan, siapa yang tidak merasa begitu jika melihat orang kesayangannya terlihat seperti vas kaca yang ada di apartemen yang ia tinggali. Sehun tidak menjawab, kentara sekali jika dia menghindari topik semacam itu, sayang sekali Kyungsoo bukan orang yang sabar.

"Gendong aku, _Nuna_ ," dia terkekeh ringan.

Yang benar saja, bahkan tinggi badan Kyungsoo tidak sampai seratus enam puluh sentimeter. Ia menggenggam jemari yang sedikit lebih dingin dan menariknya, mengalungkannya di lehernya. "Kalau kamu masih berumur delapan tahun akan kugendong dengan senang hati, tapi kenyataannya kamu tidak jadi kamu harus jalan sendiri."

Sehun memajukan bibir, "Tapi bokongku sakit."

"Jangan manja," Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "Yixing sudah menunggu kita dari tadi."

x

Kyungsoo datang sembari memanggul Sehun yang menyeret kaki, terlihat jelas jika Sehun hanya berniat bermanja-manja di samping rasa sakit yang memang eksis di pantat dan ucapannya yang mengimplikasikan jika tidak ingin dilindungi atau apa tadi—Sehun memang orang seperti itu, tipikal anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang namun tidak berani ngomong apa-apa. Untungnya meja makan di rumah Yixing tidak jauh dari kamar yang ditinggali Sehun sementara, jadi penderitaannya tidak berlangsung terlalu lama.

"Kalian lama," Yixing tersenyum, kontras dengan nada merajuknya. Makanan yang dibawa Kyungsoo sudah semuanya tertata rapi di atas piring dan mangkuk untuk tiga orang. Diam-diam Kyungsoo ikut takjub, sebab kapan dia terakhir makan dengan menu sebanyak ini dan bersama orang selain Sehun, dan memikirkan seperti apa rasanya untuk Yixing yang sudah lama makan sendirian. "Kyungsoo, kau bahkan membelikanku bahan makanan untuk tiga hari ke depan. Aku berterima kasih, tapi mengapa?"

"Kompensasi sebab Sehun masih akan bersembunyi di tempatmu," Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kecil, dengan cekatan mengisi nasi ke dalam mangkuk masing-masing untuk Yixing dan Sehun (yang berusaha mencari posisi duduk senyaman mungkin agar tidak terlalu merasa sakit) baru untuk dirinya sendiri dengan porsi yang lebih kecil dari mereka berdua, lalu menambahkan dengan santai, "Kalau ada yang menemukannya sebelum sembuh telepon saja aku, aku siap menghancurkan mereka."

" _Nuna_ , aku tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya dilindungi." Kali ini Sehun angkat bicara. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bilang begitu kalau kau sudah jalan tanpa bantuanku."

" _Nuna_ …" Sehun berkata dengan nada merengek, Kyungsoo menemukan itu lucu sementara Yixing sudah tertawa geli. Setelah itu hanya sumpit beradu dengan lauk serta sendok-sendok sayur berdenting dengan pinggir-pinggir mangkuk berisi sayur. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Yixing yang tampak menikmati makanannya, sesekali bercanda, itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang, lagipula dia tidak merasa lapar jadi ia hanya melihat saja.

Saat Yixing menatap Sehun, itu sudah jelas jika tatapan yang ia gunakan adalah tatapan yang sama yang ia berikan saat ia membahas seseorang yang Kyungsoo menolak menyebut namanya, tatapan yang bercampur antara antusias, gembira, rindu, sekaligus keinginan yang tidak pernah tercapai. Kyungsoo ragu jika Yixing memang menatap Sehun dengan cara seperti itu, sebab dari dulu Yixing tidak pernah tertarik pada orang yang lebih muda. Ini hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi itu tampak seperti Yixing sedang mencari lelaki yang ia dambakan di dalam Sehun, sebab wajah mereka yang sedikit menyerupai satu sama lain dan cara tertawa mereka pun sama.

"Kamu tidak makan, Kyungsoo?" ia mendengar suara bertanya, itu Yixing. Tampaknya dia menyadari jika sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan mereka, jadi dia menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Nanti kurus dan sakit loh, Sehun cerita jika kamu kemarin ternyata belum makan apa-apa." Yixing menakut-nakuti yang sayangnya tidak berhasil, seharusnya Yixing berkaca. Wajahnya sangat tirus dan lengannya sangat kurus, dia tidak terlihat sehat sama sekali, mungkin sekarang sudah mengembangkan maag kronis di perutnya saking jarangnya dia makan teratur.

Tetap saja, ia nyengir kecil untuk menerima rasa khawatir gadis di hadapannya. "Tadi aku sudah makan saat aku membelikan makanan ini untuk kalian, sepulang dari meminta izin untuk Sehun ke gurunya."

Sehun memotong, padahal mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan, hampir saja ia tersedak jadi ia menyelesaikan kunyahannya dengan benar sebab tidak ingin mati konyol, lalu menenggak air. "Siapa yang bertemu denganmu, _Nuna_? Guru Jung? Guru Park? Kyungsoo-nuna tidak diganggu orang, 'kan?"

"Hei Sehun," tatapan Kyungsoo mengarah padanya dengan maksud menginterogasi, "Mengapa kamu tidak bilang jika Kim Jongdae adalah salah satu guru honorer yang sudah cukup lama mengajar di sekolahmu? Bukannya dia mengajar mata pelajaran di jurusanmu? Sosial, 'kan?"

Kali ini mulut Sehun menganga lebar, nada terkejut tidak dibuat-buat. "Jadi _Nuna_ bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu dia dari lama dan pura-pura tidak tahu?"

Yixing menyimak dengan antusias. Meski tidak tahu masalahnya, tapi dia suka mendengar gosip. Bukan untuk disebarkan, melainkan untuk kepuasan pribadi. Kyungsoo pernah bertanya soal kebiasaannya soal satu hal ini tapi dia hanya mendapat jawaban lirih dari Yixing, 'agar dia tidak merasa tertinggal dari dunia'.

Sehun meneguk ludah, buru-buru mengklarifikasi masalah. "Anu, _Nuna_ , aku memang tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padamu, sebab masalahnya, aku tidak pernah tahu ada guru yang namanya Kim Jongdae."

* * *

A/N: akhirnya saya bisa apdet lagi HUHUHUHUHUHU senang banget, tugas-tugas keji yang saya bela-belain kerjain ternyata pengumpulannya ditunda sebab kelasnya dicancel semua yawla gatau harus senang atau sedih. lalu uts take home sudah dikumpulin hari ini dan besok kelas saya baru mulai siang, praise lords :') yap saya emang iseng masukin masalah yixing di sini, hanya saja mungkin nggak akan digali lebih dalam :') thank you reviewnya ya, aduh saya senang banget actually ada 500 orang yang lihat sebab nggak nyangka aja gitu masih ada yang perhatian pada kapal-kapal mini (bukan tulisan saya, sebab tulisan saya ampas, maapkeun)

lalu saya kena racun dan naksir berat sama kyungsoo/sehun (iya kyungsoo yang seme) pls send help dise itu lucu banget saya gakuat o)-(


	12. Chapter 12

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 12/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 12_

Kim Jongdae mengaku kalau dia adalah seorang guru honorer yang mengajar sosiologi di sekolah Sehun, tapi saat yang bersamaan Sehun mengaku tidak mengenal guru mana pun yang bernama Kim Jongdae. Kenyataan ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa bingung.

"Tapi dia bilang dia sudah beberapa bulan bekerja jadi guru honorer di sana?" Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing seketika. Padahal dia tidak tahu juga mengapa merasa begitu untuk orang asing. "Apa kamu yang kurang pergaulan, Sehun?"

"Aku memang kurang gaul, _Nuna_ , tapi tidak sampai tidak hafal guru-guru."

"Guru-gurumu 'kan banyak?"

"Dia secara spesifik mengatakan kalau dia mengajar sosiologi, 'kan? Nah harusnya aku tahu siapa-siapa yang mengajar sosiologi," Sehun menopang dagu, meraih gelas lalu meneguk isinya. Tidak sampai sedetik, raut wajahnya bersinar-sinar, seperti dia telah memecahkan suatu kasus. Atau, seperti dia mendapatkan permen setelah berhasil menjawab sesuatu dengan benar. "Jangan-jangan Kim Jongdae-mu adalah seorang agen intelijen yang sedang _undercover_ untuk melakukan sesuatu, kemudian jatuh cinta pada _Nuna_ di tengah tugas?"

"Atau pembunuh bayaran," Yixing ikut menyeletuk. Sehun yang gembira karena memiliki kawan mengajak Yixing melakukan _high five_ yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati. "Kamu tahu kan, alur-alur drama banyak yang seperti itu. Lalu dia memiliki suatu hubungan antagonis denganmu, tapi kamu terlanjur jatuh cinta."

"Otak kalian kurang beres," Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata, "Jangan terlalu banyak nonton televisi, apalagi drama-drama picisan. Nggak bagus untuk kesehatan jiwa kalian semua."

Mereka berdua terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil perhatian Sehun, menarik kulit di dekat kedua ujung alisnya turun, kemudian meniru caranya tersenyum seperti anak yang menyembunyikan mainan seseorang, "Orang yang seperti ini, masa kamu tidak tahu? Tampan, alis turun, bibir seperti kucing, wajah kotak. Suaranya kalem tapi agak nyaring."

"Orang itu?" Hal ini terdengar seperti membunyikan bel di kepala Sehun, matanya beberapa kali mengerjap lalu membuka mulut. "Kalau guru yang itu, aku tahu, tapi namanya bukan Kim Jongdae. Yang senyumnya terlihat seperti orang yang merencanakan sejuta hal usil, 'kan?"

"Iya, orang yang itu."

"Nah, dia sempat mengajar di kelasku menggantikan guru yang sedang cuti hamil," Sehun memandang langit-langit, berusaha mengingat keras, "Tapi kalau nggak salah dia memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Hong Gitae. Aku jadi bingung? Mungkin Kim Jongdae nama palsunya, sebab kalau mau mendaftar jadi guru 'kan harus punya dokumen asli. Yah, kecuali kalau dia memang agen intelijen _undercover_ sih."

"Tapi Kyungsoo," Yixing kembali memotong sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membalas, "Mengapa kamu sangat kepikiran mengenai identitas klien? Itu tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya, lho, apa ada alasan tertentu?"

Yang ditanya menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya, dia terlihat seperti membenamkan kepala pada mangkuk yang masih terisi makanan. "Itu dia," keluhnya, "Tahu tidak kalau orang biasanya tiba-tiba disuruh mengingat sesuatu meskipun itu hal yang nggak penting dia malah susah lupa, apalagi dia membayarku dengan jumlah yang sumpah, abnormal, tinggi sekali, bagaimana aku bisa lupa, coba."

"Kyungsoo-nuna juga budak kapitalisme ternyata," Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Kapitalisme kepalamu," umpat si gadis, "Aku malah jadi takut sendiri kalau dia bekerja sebagai guru honorer tapi membayarku satu juta semalam dan tiga ratus ribu malam sebelumnya. Sekarang dia punya dua nama, tidak jelas mana yang asli mana yang alias. Siapa pun yang berteman dengan Park Chanyeol si Wakil Direktur setengah sinting itu memang semuanya aneh."

"Park Chanyeol? Yang sering muncul di televisi itu?"

"Iya."

Yixing masih melongo, yang kemudian ditutupi dengan sebelah tangan. "Kyungsoo, koneksimu mengerikan."

Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku pernah bekerja untuk dia dalam satu kesempatan, sih," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "Masalah seksualitas dan sebagainya, bukan pengalaman yang enak untuk diceritakan, pokoknya. Kalau marah dia mengerikan, eh tapi masalahnya sekarang bukan mengenai Park Chanyeol!"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," senyum Yixing terlihat tenang, tangan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo. Sehun terlihat masih menatap kagum Kyungsoo yang ternyata berteman (atau paling tidak kenal) dengan seorang pemegang jabatan besar di sebuah perusahaan ternama. "Bukan tugas orang seperti kita untuk mencari tahu lebih soal klien."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Ya, nanti akhirnya akan jadi seperti kamu."

Yang disasar sekejap terlihat terkejut, Kyungsoo menyesali apa yang ia katakan. Namun sebelum dia angkat suara, perempuan di hadapannya kembali tenang dengan cepat, sorot mata tidak berubah dari yang sebelumnya. "Benar, nanti akan jadi seperti aku."

Kemudian hening cukup lama, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang.

Sehun juga terlihat tidak nyaman, memutuskan berdiri dan mengangkat piring-piring bekas ia pakai dengan sebelah tangan, tangan yang satunya lagi bertumpu pada kursi. "Aku boleh duluan? Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Boleh," Yixing mengangguk, "Tinggalkan saja piringnya, biar aku yang urus."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda menurut, lagipula dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kyungsoo melihat Yixing terus memandangi punggung lebar yang terbungkuk mengikuti kaki yang kesulitan melangkah meski sudah bertumpu pada dinding dengan pandangan yang sulit ia baca sampai pemilik punggung lebar itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia sendiri tidak membantu Sehun sebab dia masih hendak berbicara pada Yixing.

"Maaf, Yixing. Aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalahmu." Ia meraih lengan perempuan muda di hadapannya lalu menggenggamnya erat, demi apa pun dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit-ungkit hal yang menjadi sumber kesedihan dan rasa sakit Yixing.

Yixing membalasnya dengan tawa kecil seolah hendak menertawakan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat konyol saat meminta maaf. "Aku tahu, Kyungsoo, kamu tidak pernah bermaksud mengungkit-ungkit hal itu."

"Memangnya kamu sudah baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alis.

Perempuan itu bangkit, kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat dari belakang sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, sebuah kalimat sederhana yang menyentak Kyungsoo penuh rasa terkejut, terutama jika itu dikatakan dengan intonasi tenang dan wajah datar. Tak pelak ucapan selanjutnya lebih terdengar seperti jeritan, "Yixing!"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa," Yixing menyusun piring kotor menjadi tumpukan-tumpukan agar menjadi lebih mudah dibawa, ketenangannya tidak pernah berubah. "Lalu yang terakhir kudengar, dia sebentar lagi menikah. Anaknya dengan kekasihnya sudah ada dua, laki-laki dan perempuan. Semuanya lucu-lucu, mereka tampak seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Kamu pasti setuju jika saat itu ada di dekatku untuk melihat fotonya."

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, perasaan galaunya akibat kata-kata yang dibisikkan Yixing padanya masih kentara, malah menebal, tapi itu bukan justifikasi untuk menanyakan hal bodoh semacam, "Memang kamu sudah tidak menyimpan fotonya?"

"Baru seminggu lalu kubakar. Melihatnya membuatku iri, tidak bisa hilang."

"Itu hal yang wajar, sih, sebenarnya."

Obrolan bertiga kini berubah menjadi obrolan gadis-gadis satu profesi, Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dia yakin Yixing butuh teman bicara jika dia bersedia membuka mulut mengenai hal-hal yang terus disimpannya ini. Melihat Yixing mengangkat piring kotor dan membawanya ke belakang, ia cepat memanggil sebab ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi teringat. "Hei, Yixing."

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, hanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kamu tidak melihat Sehun sebagai orang _itu_ , 'kan?"

"Sehun anak manis dan wajahnya mirip dengannya, jadi aku nostalgia," jawab Yixing, tidak juga berpaling. "Tapi tidak juga, tidak ada satu pun dari Sehun selain wajahnya yang mirip dengan dia, jadi tenang saja. Pokoknya ingat saja, tidak usah mencari tahu macam-macam soal klien, sebab jika sudah terjerumus tidak ada hal baik yang menghampirimu."

* * *

A/N: selamat ulang tahun yang kelima, EXO! semoga EXO semakin sukses ke depannya, dan sebagai their fans since year one, i'm glad EXO is still 9, dan nggak ada skandal aneh-aneh selain kaistal tahun ini. meski saya di cerita ini bakal mencatut nama ex-member, saya penganut paham OT9 garis keras. saya pake OT12 hanya kalo di fiksi lol, sebab the more the merrier :')))

btw PACAR SEHUN BUKAN MIMI PERI PLS HAHA. saya ngeri ngebayanginnya :') anggap aja kris adalah orang yang bikin yixing hancur hehe, makanya kyungsoo benci banget sama kris. thank you banget supportnya meski saya nggak explicitly nyebut nama kalian yang ngereview, tapi saya notis dan hepi banget kalo udah ada yang review / sampe dibela-belain per chapter haha /sends love

thank you readerdeul yang sudah support fic ini dalam bentuk baca/review/fav+follow, saya seneng /o/ see ya next chapter hihihihi


	13. Sehun

extra: shlimazl  
sehun-centric

sehun memiliki banyak keputusan buruk yang pada akhirnya ia sesali.

* * *

Ini ingatan beberapa tahun lalu.

Jika ada yang Sehun benci, yang pertama, mengapa ia harus dilahirkan di keluarga yang tidak bisa dikatakan harmonis. Ucapan 'tidak seharusnya kamu lahir di dunia!' adalah makanannya sehari-hari, bahkan saat ia menjadi saksi mata kekerasan pada rumah tangga, dahinya pernah menjadi landasan mendarat piring kaca dan pecahannya hampir-hampir melukai matanya. Yang kedua, Sehun biasa membaca kisah keluarga _broken home_ yang di sana menggambarkan seorang ayah yang abusif dan ibu yang mengalah dan tersiksa, tapi Sehun menemukan dirinya tidak bisa bersimpati pada karakter mana pun sebab yang terjadi pada keluarganya adalah sebaliknya.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mau tahu apa yang menjadi konflik orangtuanya; sayangnya ia tidak tuli dan benar-benar dapat mendengar meski hanya sebagian percakapan yang dikeluarkan dengan teriakan dan barang-barang melayang, tentang seorang ibu mengandung seorang anak yang seharusnya adalah kesalahan dan seorang ayah yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya untuk melindungi dan berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri (asal kau tahu, Sehun menggunakan marga ibunya, bukan ayahnya). Sehun tahu satu-satunya yang menahan ibunya untuk tidak bercerai dengan ayahnya adalah harta yang dimiliki korporasinya.

Seringkali Sehun membebat luka-luka yang dimiliki ayahnya dalam diam. Dia sudah belajar untuk tidak menanyakan apa pun dan ayahnya lebih suka ia tetap seperti itu, hingga suatu saat, entah dirundung rasa frustrasi atau apa pun, ia berkata jika satu-satunya alasan ia mau menikahi ibunya adalah sebab dia sudah mengandung Sehun, dan betapa ia berharap agar Sehun untuk mati saat itu agar ia terbebas dari obligasi.

Sehun kecewa dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sesenggukan lalu menata pakaian dan barang-barang untuk kabur namun ia adalah manusia waras. Dia tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk berpulang dan andaikata ia harus bekerja pun ia tidak memiliki keterampilan khusus dan jika meletakkan itu sebagai candaan, satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menjual diri.

Langkah frustrasi kakinya membawanya pada suatu warung pinggiran yang menjual alkohol murah dengan konsentrasi tinggi; wajahnya yang dewasa sanggup menipu dan ia tenggak, tenggak dan tenggak hingga kerongkongannya hampir terasa lecet. Hingga ia pulang dengan langkah kaki terhuyung, bertemu dengan kondisi yang biasa dan ia melangkah mendekat lalu segalanya ia lupa.

Esok harinya, Sehun menangis keras di kubangan darah dan dua tubuh tumbang.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, ia hidup hanya sekadar menapak kaki dan melihat langit, sebagian besar diisi memandangi tulisan dan hitungan; sisanya kosong, segalanya kosong. Ia belajar mengisap dan menyuntik narkotika, menikmati sensasi lupa dan terbang, sayangnya ia tidak pernah candu. Mencari kehangatan di balik rengkuhan orang-orang tidak dikenal pun tidak buruk.

Hari itu, Sehun hanya berniat untuk minum tapi seseorang mendekatinya.

"Kamu terlihat bermasalah," dia berkata dengan tiba-tiba.

Sehun abai. "Aku memang mau mati."

"Jangan mati."

Caranya menjawab yang seolah memerintah itu membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal, darah di balik nadi dan venanya bergolak. Maka ia menantang balik, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku memang tidak peduli," tukasnya singkat. Itu membuat Sehun makin merasa kesal. "Rasanya sayang saja jika orang sepertimu harus cepat mati."

"Kamu bahkan tidak tahu aku."

Ada bibir yang menempel di bibirnya. Ia tertegun dan laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Maka dari itu aku akan mencari tahu. Mau menari? Itu lebih baik daripada mencandu narkoba dan bergantung alkohol."

Terlepas dari apa yang ia katakan, laki-laki itu menyelamatkannya. Dia memiliki warna merah darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya, tidak pernah memberi nama dan berlindung di balik paras tampan dan senyum tipis. Olehnya Sehun dikenalkan pada impian, bagaimana cara meliukkan tubuh dan menyinkronkan gerak tangan dan kaki, dan saat itu Sehun hampir bisa bersumpah jika ia memiliki keinginan untuk bertahan hanya untuk si juru selamatnya. Mulai saat itu, Sehun mengasosiasikan warna merah darah yang ia lihat sebagai pertanda juru selamat.

Tentu saja sentuhan-sentuhan darinya menyenangkan. Berbeda dari yang biasa ia terima, itu menerbangkannya ke langit ketujuh dan meninggalkan rasa hangat di setiap inci kulitnya yang disentuh. Itu juga membuatnya merasa jika ia dicintai sepenuh hati.

Sehun sudah lama lupa sejak kapan ia menemukan warna kebiruan menodai kulit putihnya.

Secara mengejutkan, ia tidak menemukan hal itu menakutkan, malah ia makin membayangkan pergesekan keras antarkulit yang mengakibatkan warna merah berujung biru sebagai hal yang akan membuatnya melayang, dan ketika laki-laki yang ia anggap kekasih itu menemukannya, apa yang ia lakukan makin bervariasi. Dia akan menerima semuanya, sebab apa yang akan dilakukan penyelamatnya adalah benar dan Sehun sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Dari mana dia mendapatkan pencerahan seperti ini, dia tidak tahu.

Sehun berpikir mungkin dia makin menjadi ayahnya yang tidak dapat berdiri pada dirinya sendiri, dan ingatan-ingatan itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Mual, tapi yang ia dapat keluarkan hanyalah cairan asam dari lambungnya dan terbatuk-batuk parah.

Ketika mereka bertemu, itu lebih sering bertempat di bar tempat mereka pertama berjumpa atau di jalan dekat lokasi hotel-hotel yang menyediakan servis mencurigakan. Sehun tentu tidak curiga.

Ia berdiri dengan senyuman tertempel di pipi, badan bergerak gelisah tidak sabar bertemu.

Sehun memandang sekitar dan matanya bertemu dengan seseorang, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas. Orang itu menatapnya cukup lama, tatapannya tidak membuat nyaman, namun ia menolak menoleh.

Dia tidak ingat detailnya kemudian, tapi dia ingat saat ia membuka mata. Beberapa orang asing mengerubunginya, di kursi di sudut duduk kekasihnya. Sehun lupa menghitung apakah mereka lima atau enam, yang ia ingat, tubuhnya direntangkan di atas sebuah meja dengan kondisi kancing kemejanya sudah semuanya lepas.

Celana ditarik lalu kakinya menendang, ditahan. Pundaknya ditekan sekuat tenaga hingga yang tangannya dapat lakukan hanyalah menggapai sia-sia, ia melihat kekasihnya yang menyulut rokok dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Mengapa?" ia mencoba berteriak.

Tidak diindahkan. Tangan-tangan makin berani menggerayang.

Sehun menyalak keras. "Lepas!"

"Hei, dia sudah jelas bilang tidak."

Suara lembut terdengar dari belakang dan mereka semua menoleh. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang berani mengganggu pesta, mau cari mati? Kira-kira begitu. Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang merasa jika orang itu adalah malaikat. Orang yang tadi menatapnya lekat! Maka selagi ada distraksi, Sehun bangkit dan memberontak, menendang dan memukul siapa pun yang mendekat. Secara tidak sadar Sehun terus bergerak mendekati orang yang mukanya tidak jelas terlihat itu dan ingin meraih tangannya, sayang kepalanya ditangkap lalu dibenturkan ke dinding.

Rasa sakit mendera kepalanya.

Tolong aku! Dia melirik sekuat yang ia bisa selagi kedua tangannya ditahan.

Memang Sehun tidak banyak berharap, jadi dia tidak menduga juga jika laki-laki bersuara lembut tadi menolongnya dengan melawan orang-orang yang siap memperkosanya tadi. Ini membuat Sehun merasa heran; mereka tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu maupun bertukar sapa, meski ia berterima kasih, tentu ia yakin ada yang ditahan oleh orang itu dan Sehun ingin tahu.

Tubuh-tubuh tumbang dengan beberapa darah tercecer sementara pelakunya melenggang pergi, Sehun mengingat beberapa waktu lalu (bulan? Tahun?) kemudian ia rasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Ia menoleh dan mengunci mata dengan orang yang ia sebut kekasih.

Hembusan napas terdengar mendominasi. Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum, hanya Sehun yang menatap marah. "Apa salahku?" nada yang Sehun ucapkan didominasi perasaan kecewa, tangan mengepal dan bersiap memukul tinju pada orang di depannya. Matanya tertutup kabut, "Aku tidak pernah membuat salah padamu, mengapa kamu melakukan itu?"

Sehun setengah berharap ia akan meminta maaf atau paling tidak sebuah penjelasan mengapa tapi yang dikeluarkan oleh orang di depannya itu hanyalah, "Kamu akan menyesalinya."

Kepalan tangannya turun, dan ia berpaling.

Warna merah darah dari orang itu meluntur drastis.

"Sehun!"

Jelas-jelas Sehun mendengar panggilan namanya yang bernada perintah itu, tetapi dia memilih bangkit dengan tenaganya yang tersisa dan mengabaikan perih; kepalanya pinggangnya sakit hatinya sakit kakinya sakit dan seluruhnya sakit. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan bagaimana penampilannya sekarang, yang ia tahu adalah secepat mungkin berlari dan menyusul orang yang tadi menghentikan kesialannya. Terlalu banyak misteri. Mengapa laki-laki itu ada di sana, mengapa kekasihnya hanya melihat kejadian itu seraya merokok tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ia ingin bertanya banyak.

"Tunggu!" Sehun mengeratkan kemejanya yang terbuka, berupaya mengatur napas yang terengah. "Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu berhenti kemudian berbalik; untuk pertama kalinya ia menembus langsung kedua matanya.

Matanya indah, mengingatkannya pada semesta yang berkelip warna-warni bintang di kelam malam. Sehun hampir bisa melihat merah darah darinya, merah darah yang muncul entah di mana dan sudah berkali-kali menjadi pertanda juru selamatnya. Untuk sejenak, Sehun merasa jika ia kali ini benar-benar akan diselamatkan, jadi ia meraih jemari orang yang sudah berbalik itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tidak peduli seperti apa rupanya nanti, maka dari itu paling tidak ia mencari rasa hangat yang fana dari tangan yang ia genggam dengan susah payah akibat tremor.

Barangkali pandangannya terlihat memohon dan suaranya serak saat ia bertanya. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

(Pada akhirnya, keinginannya bertanya ditelan bulat-bulat.)

"Namaku Han."

* * *

 _shlimazl_ (n.)  
 _a chronically unlucky person;  
someone prone to bad luck._

* * *

A/N: ini sehun sebelum ketemu dks. dan ya, sampe timeline stardust pun dia masih sama laki-laki itu meskipun diperlakukan begitu. ingatan dia di sini saya buat blur, maaf ya :( buat siapa yang akan saya pasangin sama sehun… kayaknya udah keliatan /winkwonk sehun tetep uke di sini, not sorry #...  
tapi mungkin cerita sehun enggak akan komplit di stardust (alias bakal saya bikin potongan-potongan kecil aja) jadi saya udah ngerencanain satu side story yang bakal dipublish terpisah. semoga kejadian. amin.  
btw selamat ulang tahun kangmas q ohse, semoga kamu terus bahagia dan sukses, lalu langgeng sama mas yixing ehe ehe.  
btw lagi, saya kapok bikin fiksi dengan alur yang masih ngawang. maaf kalo apdetan ini kesannya enggak jelas :(


	14. Chapter 13

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 13/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 13_

Kyungsoo tadinya akan pulang ke apartemennya sendiri dan tidur sepulas-pulasnya mumpung tidak ada panggilan dari Baekhyun, tapi ucapan Yixing menghentikan niatnya. Sudah lama dia tidak tidur-tiduran di atas kasur Yixing dan mengobrol sepanjang malam, mungkin sembilan atau sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat dia teringat, dia menghela napas panjang. Rupanya waktu berjalan cepat, sebab kini dia dua puluh tiga. Kadang heran juga mengapa ia bisa bertahan cukup lama. Dia 'kan bisa diandaikan dengan barang yang sudah pantas dibuang.

Apa pun itu, pada akhirnya dia masih bisa bertahan. Netranya mengarah ke Yixing yang masih mengeringkan rambut, gadis muda yang cantik, sayang sudah lama terbuang. Punggungnya agak bungkuk, seolah telah menanggung beban terberat di dunia. Di situ ada tato bermotif bunga berwarna-warni yang mengingatkannya pada gadis-gadis putri mafia atau bahkan mafia itu sendiri, yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memanggil, "Yixing."

Dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan dengan nada bersenandung, "Yaa?"

"Sejak kapan kau membuat tato besar di punggung?" barangkali nadanya terdengar menuntut sekaligus menginterogasi, Kyungsoo masih merasa jika itu adalah hal yang ia berhak tahu. Sepuluh tahun bukan hal yang sebentar, ternyata, banyak hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia ingat di masa lalu dan itu membuatnya merasa ingin bernostalgia sesekali. "Aku pikir kamu bukan tipe yang akan memasang tato, dulu."

Yixing terkekeh ringan, tidak berbalik, jelas-jelas dia hendak pamer apa yang tertanam permanen di tubuhnya. Kalau Kyungsoo lihat punggungnya seluruhnya berwarna. "Cantik, tidak? Aku berbulan-bulan minta berganti-ganti desain sampai akhirnya mendapatkan yang terbaik. Ah, sebenarnya aku juga iri sama punggungmu yang kelihatan cantik dengan tato itu, makanya aku jadi ingin membuat satu juga."

Ah ya, Kyungsoo juga punya beberapa tato yang memenuhi punggungnya, berbentuk api burung _phoenix_ yang dikelilingi beberapa mawar, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu bagus, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri, ia ingin menggosok punggungnya dengan setrika agar tato-tato itu hilang. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dengan senyuman miring, "Apa membuat tato adalah sebuah tren sekarang? Terlalu banyak lukisan di punggung tidak akan membuat indah, kautahu. Meski kuakui kalau kau memang tampak oke di dalamnya."

"Yang jelas bukan tren," Yixing mengenakan pakaiannya sekarang, "Aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik."

"Tapi kau sudah cantik. Siapa lagi yang akan melihat punggungmu? Bukannya kamu sudah berhenti bekerja."

"Kautahu siapa."

"Yixing," Kyungsoo memutar matanya, perasaan kesal jadi menggelegak di dadanya. Apakah orang ini memang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan orang yang sudah pergi dan tidak kembali. "Jangan berdelusi. Laki-laki itu sudah meninggalkan kamu sejak lama, kau tahu sendiri. Pada akhirnya semua janji yang dia lontarkan buat kamu itu adalah bunga tidur belaka. Obat penghilang rasa sakit temporer."

"Ini adalah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir." Rasa kesalnya dijawab dengan candaan, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tenang jika begini caranya. Yixing melangkah mendekat lalu membuang dirinya sendiri di atas kasur, tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Melihatmu bercerita mengenai seorang laki-laki membuatku menjadi nostalgia lagi. Aku harap laki-lakimu adalah orang yang baik, jadi kamu tidak akan menderita sepertiku."

"Kamu tidak akan menderita jika kamu berhenti memikirkannya," Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, helai-helai rambut yang menutupi mata Yixing ia singkirkan. "Apa nasihatmu tadi itu lebih seperti pengingat untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan hanya kamu, aku juga pernah ditinggalkan. Anggap saja dia sudah mati ditelan laut atau apa pun. Atau anggap saja dia sebagai angin lalu."

"Benar juga, aku mengingatmu berjalan di balik tubuh orang _itu_. Aku ingat kamu masih sekecil buncis."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa itu."

Yixing ikut tertawa sekarang. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang dia juga, oke."

"Kamu licik."

"Seharusnya kamu sudah belajar kalau aku ini licik."

Karena kadang beradu argumen dengan Yixing tidak akan ada habisnya, Kyungsoo sering mengambil opsi aman untuk keamanan pita suaranya sendiri, yaitu membuang napas dan diam. Pikirannya melayang menuju langit-langit tinggi, "Ini menggelikan. Aku mengalami kejadian bodoh yang kaualami dulu. Apa aku akan bisa bertahan? Baru beberapa hari dan rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Aku pikir matamu masih tertuju untuk _dia_."

"Memang masih," Kyungsoo memandangi Yixing, lama. Rupa mereka memang sama sekali beda, tapi Kyungsoo pikir dia mulai melihat Yixing sebagai refleksi dirinya sendiri, menjadi orang-orang yang bernasib tidak begitu jauh berbeda. "Kadang-kadang aku berharap dia akan kembali. Sekali saja, sumpah, aku ingin melihat dia meskipun itu hanya sekilas. Tidak ada yang sama dari orang ini dengan dia tapi aku lama-lama mulai melihatnya di setiap saat kita bertemu. Apa aku delusional?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan suara dengkuran halus, pertanda perempuan di depannya sudah jatuh tertidur. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak perlu jawaban, dia tahu dia sedang menjadi manusia seperti Yixing dan ucapan-ucapan jahat yang ia lontarkan hanya sekadar pengingat untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Gadis itu bergerak untuk mematikan lampu, kemudian ponselnya berdering, memberi gambar amplop. Pesan masuk.

Nomor yang tidak dikenal.

Kyungsoo meraihnya, membaca perlahan-lahan. Cahaya terang di dalam kegelapan membuat matanya sakit tapi biarlah, sebentar saja.

 _Hai, Nona. Apa kamu besok kosong? ;) ;)_

Ekspresi di wajahnya berubah malas saat berhasil membacanya. Kalau yang ini, tentu saja Kyungsoo sadar dia siapa. Orang yang baru saja ditemuinya, dan dia tidak sempat menanyakan dari mana dia tahu nomor yang ia gunakan secara pribadi.

Setelah berusaha keras sepuluh menit untuk membaca dan mengetik pesan (yang bagai neraka sebab Baekhyun lebih suka menelepon dan orang-orang yang tahu juga akan memanggilnya dibanding memberinya pesan) dan memastikan tidak ada kata yang tertulis salah, dia menyentuh ikon kirim.

 _Tanyakan itu pada mucikariku._

Balasan yang ia dapat kilat.

 _Aku ingin menemuimu lagi tapi aku tidak punya uang sekarang :(_

Kali ini delapan menit.

 _Kalau begitu kamu tidak bisa menemuiku._

Hampir saja, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tawa saat yang ia dapat kemudian adalah pesan pendek ' _Jahat :('_ ; dia tidak tahu jika si laki-laki punya hobi membubuhkan emotikon di akhir pesannya. Sayangnya berhenti, sebab ia baru sadar jika orang itu mengenalinya sebagai orang _illiterate_ dan ia mulai khawatir apakah orang itu hanya mengetesnya atau bagaimana. Dia malah jadi kepikiran mengenai absensi Sehun yang ia bicarakan kemarin.

 _Bekerjalah lebih keras._

 _Astaga! Kau menyuruhku untuk bekerja lebih keras :( Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan dan makan berduaan btw_

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu apa itu 'btw'.

Ini mulai menjadi menyiksa. Kepalanya hampir pecah namun kelihatannya kemampuan menulisnya menjadi lebih baik. Boleh 'kan berprasangka baik pada diri sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun belajar tidak memiliki arti signifikan dan akhirnya dia mulai lelah untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah beberapa menit keraguan, Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan kembali.

 _Kamu tahu nomorku dari mana?  
Aku tidak tahu apa itu 'btw'_.

 _Park Chanyeol, hehehehe  
btw adalah Bunga Tampak menyerupai Wajahmu ;)_

Apaan sih, Kyungsoo membatin. Belum sempat ia bergerak, pesan muncul lagi.

 _Aku jijik dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan jadi tolong lupakan T_T_

 _Jadi kamu orang yang suka humor garing.  
Chanyeol tidak tahu nomor kontakku yang mana, sekadar informasi._

 _Bukan! :( Aku tidak bisa datang dengan gombalan yang lebih oke T_T  
Ah Chanyeol :( rahasiaku terbongkar! Anggap saja aku dapat dengan tangan-tangan canggihku ;)  
Jadi bagaimana, bisakah aku jalan denganmu besok ;) ;)_

 _Siapkan uang minimal tiga ratus ribu won besok._

 _Astaga kau tega sekali T_T_

 _Aturan mainnya memang begitu.  
Pacar bayaran saja eksis, apalagi aku yang memang pelacur._

 _Apakah kau :( budak kapitalisme :(_

 _Aku hanya mengikuti aturan main.  
Ngomong-ngomong Hong Gitae adalah nama yang aneh._

Pakai majas hiperbola, satu detik bahkan tidak sampai saat ia menerima balasan.

 _Astaga!11!1! kamu tahu nama itu dari mana!1!_

Kali ini tawa kecil lepas juga dari bibirnya.

 _Nona!1!1 jawab aku :(((_

Memangnya orang ini idiot? Sudah tahu Sehun sekolah di tempat yang dia ajar.

"Biar saja kau mati penasaran," Kyungsoo meloloskan kata-kata itu dari bibirnya, kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di meja kecil dekat jangkauan tangannya. Sengaja abai. Matanya agak sakit, jadi ia berkedip-kedip sejenak semata untuk membiasakan tidak adanya cahaya.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak lupa apa yang Yixing katakan, jadi dia berusaha untuk menghentikan perasaan senang saat berkomunikasi dengan orang yang berpotensi melakukan 'kerusakan'.

* * *

A/N: yey akhirnya bisa apdet lagi. sebenernya jongdae mau saya masukin baru dua-tiga chapter lagi (rencana awalnya ini masih chapter sehun, terakhir sebelum dia nggak dimunculin dalam waktu lama #ups #spoiler) tapi ya udah lah ya. ini kan fanfic chensoo wkwkwk. thank you udah review, srsly review/fav/follow sangat bikin aku bahagia /w\


	15. Chapter 14

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 14/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 14_

 _Hai Nona ;) ;)  
Aku akan membombardirmu dengan pesan-pesan jika kita tidak bisa bertemu :p  
Aku sedang sangat sibuk T_T dan tidak punya uang o)-(  
Romantis kan, mendapat teks di pagi hari dariku ;)  
Kau pasti belum bangun :(  
Btw aku ingin tahu namamu  
Curang kalau misalnya hanya kamu yang tahu namaku :(  
Mengingat wajahmu membuatku semangat menjalani hari yang ampas ini :')  
Aku ingin ketemu orz orz orz ingin melihat wajahmu aaaaaaaaaa T_T_

Kyungsoo menatap runtutan pesan teks masuk yang mengebom ponselnya dengan tatapan setengah men- _judge_ , setengah risih dan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah, sisanya membuatnya ingin tertawa. Jangan lupakan perasaan ingin kembali ke masa dia masih seratus persen buta huruf. Yixing saja jadi tertawa lebar saat membacanya, 'seperti orang _desperate_ ingin di- _notice_ ', katanya. Kyungsoo menangkap ironi di sana, orang yang _desperate_ ingin di- _notice_ menertawai orang yang dideskripsikan sama.

Ia menemukan Sehun sudah bisa berdiri tanpa harus selalu bertumpu pada tembok saat ia merangsak ke kamarnya untuk melaporkan apa yang gurunya di sekolah ini kirimkan dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo mendapatkan hasil yang ia harapkan. Sehun bahkan terbahak-bahak sampai menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur yang ia tempati. "Sepertinya kau punya guru yang idiot setengah cari perhatian," ujarnya.

"Dia selalu tenang saat mengajar, _Nuna_ , dan aku berani bersumpah, semua perempuan di kelas jatuh hati sama tingkahnya yang tampak seperti lelaki idaman. Kalau tipeku sih, yang baik, lebih tua, dan mau sayang sama aku apa adanya—eh tapi ini bukan tentang aku," Sehun memandangnya yang ikut duduk di kasur yang ia tiduri, dan melihat itu sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk tidur di pangkuannya. "Sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak kuliahan yang sudah kelamaan jomblo lalu jadi caper parah pada gebetannya. Hehehe."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kukirimkan? Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku kira Kyungsoo-nuna akan memintaku untuk mengetikkan pesan buatnya."

"Soal itu," Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajah bangga, menunjukkan sejarah obrolan di kotak pesannya. Beberapa balon putih penerima di antara deretan balon biru pengirim. "Aku sudah bisa menulisnya sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir. Tidak ada huruf yang salah taruh. Sekarang apa aku sudah lulus pelajaran membaca dan menulis, Guru Sehun?"

"Lulus dengan nilai A!" Sehun terkekeh, memberikan dua jempol. "Aku tahu _Nuna_ pasti bisa, hanya malas baca."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, alih-alih mengetik sesuatu.

"Apa ini pilihan jawaban yang baik?"

 _Berhenti melebih-lebihkan, kita belum lama bertemu._

"Boleh-boleh saja," jawabnya cepat, "Biar dia kebingungan. Hehehe. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke sekolah lalu menggodanya habis-habisan. Seorang guru pengganti menggoda Tuhan-ku! Hehe."

"Tuhanmu?"

Sehun menyeringai lebar, "Itu _Nuna._ Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Setiap orang boleh punya Tuhan. Aku penganut ajaran Kyungsoo-isme, dan mau mendaftar jadi nabi untuk menyebarkan ajaran ini."

"Hentikan itu," Kyungsoo menepuk dahi lelaki yang meletakkan kepala di pahanya itu, "Mana ada ajaran Kyungsoo-isme. Aku bukan Tuhan, sebab aku pun punya Tuhan sendiri. Tuhan tidak mungkin menuhankan entitas lain, bukan. Lagipula atas dasar apa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Sebab Tuhan yang lain semuanya meninggalkanku. Aku hanya selamat sebab Kyungsoo-nuna."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit miris.

"Kita sama-sama makhluk yang ditinggalkan Tuhannya, kalau begitu," ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi lelaki di bawah pandangan matanya, tatapannya sedikit melembut dari biasanya. "Sudah lama Tuhanku meninggalkanku dan aku sepertinya tidak bisa mencapainya kembali barang sedikit pun."

"Kalau begitu _Nuna_ tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"

"Paling-paling kamu yang meninggalkanku duluan."

"Tidak akan pernah," Sehun menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya ke depan muka Kyungsoo, seringai lebarnya berganti menjadi senyuman sedih. "Aku jadi senang pacarku menghukumku kemarin-kemarin. Meski sakit, rasanya tidak apa-apa. Dengan begini, aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang _Nuna_. Apa kita harusnya sering-sering menginap di rumah Yixing-nuna agar Kyungsoo-nuna mau lebih membuka diri?"

"Bodoh kau. Yixing membiarkanmu tidur di kamar kekasihnya dulu adalah suatu pengorbanan yang besar."

"Bukannya _Nuna_ senang jika Yixing-nuna sudah bisa melepaskan masa lalu?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas lelah. "Ya, seandainya jika itu memang benar-benar kasusnya. Kalau sampai Yixing mati duluan sebelum bisa benar-benar bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki yang meninggalkannya, aku serius akan memburunya sebelum membunuhnya dengan cara terkejam."

Sehun hendak membalas tapi ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berdering.

 _Nona, aku kira kamu_ illiterate _hehehehehe :p_

Ini sialan.

 _Jangan kamu pikir semua orang berhenti berkembang di satu titik._

"Aku mau pulang," Sehun mulai merengek. "Aku ingin tidur di kasurku sendiri."

"Kamu tidak boleh pulang sebelum benar-benar sembuh dan siapa pun yang kausebut pacarmu tidak lagi mencoba untuk mencarimu," Kyungsoo menukas cepat, menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dari pangkuannya. Kakinya rasanya kesemutan setelah memangku kepala orang dalam selang waktu lama. "Pokoknya situasi harus aman dulu."

"Tapi aku sudah bisa jalan sendiri."

"Peduli setan, yang harus benar-benar sembuh itu bukan kakimu, tapi lubang pantatmu."

Jelas-jelas wajah Sehun menjadi merah akibat ucapan frontal Kyungsoo.

Ada pesan masuk lagi di ponselnya.

 _AaaaaAAAAAAaaA? Aku jadi makin ingin ketemu kamu lagi :(  
Btw aku serius ingin tanya namamu siapa :(  
Masa hanya kamu yang tahu namaku siapa :( :(_

Kyungsoo membalas dengan cuek, _Apalah artinya sebuah nama._

 _Kok gitu!1!1!11!1! ayolah beri aku nama :(  
Memanggil dengan Nona setiap waktu membuatku _insecure _  
Chanyeol saja tahu namamu :'(_

 _Kalau begitu tanya saja pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tidak mau memberi tahu!1!11! :( :( :(_

 _Nah kalau begitu kau tidak perlu tahu.  
Daripada itu, yang mana namamu yang asli? Hong Gitae, atau Kim Jongdae?_

 _Karena kamu tidak mau memberitahu, maka tidak ada gunanya juga aku bilang :p_

Sekarang skor menjadi satu sama. Kyungsoo tidak berniat mengorek apa-apa lagi jadi ia mengunci layar ponselnya saja. Meski ia masih ingin tahu, tapi tidak ada gunanya juga untuknya. Ponsel Sehun tergeletak di sebelah kepala si pemilik dan tidak terlihat hidup, barangkali dia menuruti Kyungsoo untuk tidak menghidupkan atau apa pun yang membuat pacarnya bisa menyeret lebih jauh lagi. Ia pikir ini adalah langkah yang cukup aman untuk sementara.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu begitu antusias untuk masuk sekolah," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. "Apa itu adalah hal yang bagus jika Kim Jongdae mengajar di sekolahmu dan kebetulan aku memiliki koneksi dengannya."

"Tapi aku hanya tertarik untuk itu! Sisanya aku mungkin akan mencari pekerjaan konkrit saja daripada capek-capek meneruskan ke universitas." Anak ini, satu-satunya orang yang dapat berkata hal-hal yang membuatnya mau tidak mau terasa sedih, tapi dia membungkusnya dengan rencana realita yang membuatnya cukup menarik mata di mata orang. "Nanti aku bisa membayar sewa apartemen Kyungsoo-nuna lebih banyak."

"Sewa apartemenku bukan hal yang aku kesulitan bayar, sudahlah. Selama ini kamu sudah cukup membantu, jadi lebih baik kaupikirkan rencana masuk universitas dan pakai uang-uang yang kamu punya untuk bersenang-senang." Ini adalah koersi, dia pikir, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Ada hal yang membakar hatinya saat tahu anak di depannya tidak berencana masuk universitas padahal dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk itu.

Sehun memajukan bibir, mencibir. "Kenapa kau memaksaku, _Nuna_? Kautahu aku tidak pernah tertarik melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi. Aku juga tidak punya hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia berlebih, jadi sia-sia saja."

"Entahlah, mungkin… iri dan kesal," ia menatap langit-langit, "Sebab kau bisa dapat pendidikan tinggi sementara aku tidak. Entahlah."

Itu membuatnya sadar jika perempuan di dekat kepalanya itu tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan, dan dia dengan enak-enaknya berkata tidak ingin meneruskan perguruan tinggi. Itu semacam membuatnya menyesal, jadi ia meminta maaf, yang kemudian ditampik dengan halus. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu," katanya.

"Oh, dan habis ini aku akan pulang duluan ke rumah kita." Kyungsoo berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu, tapi menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh menatap Sehun yang balik memandangnya. "Aku harus memastikan tidak ada makhluk halus tertentu yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku, oke? Jadi anak baik dan jangan buat Yixing repot. Pakai krim yang kuberikan untuk mengobati lubang pantatmu itu."

(Ada perasaan hangat di hati Sehun saat Kyungsoo menyebut tempat yang mereka tinggali sebagai 'rumah kita' alih-alih 'apartemenku'. Tentu saja dia tidak akan memberi tahu Kyungsoo soal ini.)

Kyungsoo sedikit menggerutu soal bagaimana Baekhyun memberikannya klien lima orang sekaligus di salah satu _private room_ bar mereka, dan bayaran yang ia dapat bahkan hanya setengah dari yang ia dapatkan dari klien yang mengaku Kim Jongdae ini. Saat ia komplain soal itu, Baekhyun malah balik mengomelinya. Dia jadi kesal.

Ada pesan masuk lagi dari 'si orang gigih'.

 _Untung saja aku bisa dapat uang lagi!11!1!  
Bersiaplah, aku akan mengunjungimu beberapa hari lagi, Nona :-)  
Selama ini tahanlah dengan bombardir pesan :-)_

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas panjang.

 _Tbvh aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama yang kuberikan di depan kamu. ;)_

* * *

A/N: maaf kalo apdetnya agak kurang jelas, saya ngantuk banget orz. btw YIXING-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH seriously saya kangen aktivitas exo as 9 dan saya udah kasmaran berat sama doi. semoga jodoh. amin :") soal pembicaraan tuhan sehun dan kyungsoo, maaf ya kalau ada yang agak cringe atau merasa offended (?) :(


	16. Chapter 15

stardust  
jongdae/kyungsoo, fem!kyungsoo; prostitution!AU  
semestinya do kyungsoo mempelajari kembali bagaimana menerima seseorang ke dalam hatinya.

multichapter / 15/? / **standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

 _c-h-a-p-t-e-r 15_

"Kyungsoo-ya! Sudah lama kita tidak ketemu," Chanyeol secara lumayan literal melempar dirinya ke Kyungsoo dan merengkuhnya erat-erat. Dia bisa merasakan senang dari aura yang dikeluarkan wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar _trademark_ miliknya, tapi pelukan itu terlalu erat. Ia saja merasa sedikit sesak berada di balik kedua lengan kokoh milik lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Susah payah, Kyungsoo memberitahu Chanyeol jika ia merasa sesak dengan cara menepuk-nepuk keras punggungnya, sebab ia bisa merasakan tatapan cemburu Jongin yang entah di mana sekarang menusuk-nusuk dirinya dan itu bukanlah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti merebut kekasih orang, padahal tidak juga. Pada akhirnya dia mendesahkan, "Lepas, Chanyeol, ini di tempat umum."

Dan bodohnya, laki-laki itu memandangnya baru seperti sadar ini di tempat makan. Seorang laki-laki yang secara reguler masuk menjadi _headline_ koran (untungnya bukan berita yang bikin orang nyinyir) kedapatan memeluk seorang gadis di depan umum. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Nanti orang-orang akan melempar kotoran baik untuk dia maupun laki-laki yang bersangkutan sebab wartawan penasaran terlalu berupaya mengorek-orek tentang siapa gadis itu sebenarnya dan bagaimana caranya dia menggaet seorang Park Chanyeol yang tampak tidak tertarik dan ogah-ogahan bila di dekat perempuan.

"Maafkan aku, wahai kawanku," Laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat ikal itu melepaskan pelukannya, berdeham sedikit lalu duduk dengan (sok) elegan. Matanya yang bersinar-sinar kini sedikit meredup, "Kapan ya aku bisa cepat mati lalu bereinkarnasi jadi orang biasa agar aku bisa memacari Jongin-ku tercinta tanpa banyak masalah."

"Ada apa dengan kematian dan orang-orang di sekitarku yang tampaknya selalu membicarakannya?" Kyungsoo ganti membuat raut wajah masam; seperti dia telah memakan lima buah lemon sekaligus. "Oh, dan berdoa saja agar kau yang memelukku tadi tidak terjepret oleh wartawan penguntit dan menimbulkan gosip besar."

"Mengapa harus berdoa? Aku bisa membuat mereka diam selamanya jika berita-berita itu sampai keluar." Seringai Chanyeol yang tampak setelahnya itu terlihat sadis dan mau tidak mau Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, sebab meski wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersahabat, dia jadi diingatkan apa-apa saja yang dapat seorang petinggi sebuah perusahaan ini lakukan. Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk kopi sembari sesekali menuangkan krim susu dan gula untuk menenangkan diri, lagipula ia sedikit haus. "Sekarang kamu jadi menakutiku. Ayolah, aku baru kembali ke rumah setelah berhari-hari tinggal di rumah orang dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba memanggilku? _Seriously_ , kamu harus bayar semua makanan yang aku pesan. Aku tahu kamu akan meminta hal yang merepotkan."

"Teman ada untuk direpotkan," Chanyeol kembali nyengir lebar, mengabaikan raut muka Kyungsoo yang makin masam (bercandaan saja, tentu). "Tenang saja, uangku tidak akan habis hanya untuk mentraktirmu makan. Aku tahu kamu tidak memiliki lambung yang besar jadi aku bisa santai."

"Sialan."

"Hehehehe."

"Sudahlah, kembali ke pembicaraan. Apa yang kaumau dariku?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol makin gelap. Ketukan jari-jarinya tampak makin gelisah. "Nah itu, Selasa depan ibuku akan ke rumahku. Bayangkan, hanya untuk mengecek siapa gadis yang sudah paling tidak kutiduri! Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah membawa siapa pun ke rumahku, tidak juga Jongin-ku tersayang. Kurasa dia masih merasa curiga mengenai aku menyukai laki-laki dengan itu aku tidak nyaman dengan siapa pun yang dikenalkan ibuku… jadi kurasa kamu tahu apa yang aku mau minta."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengerti, tapi dia mau sedikit main-main. Tatapannya jadi sedikit menggoda, hanya sekadar mengecek bagaimana reaksi lelaki di hadapannya setelahnya. "Yang mana, aku pura-pura jadi pacarmu atau kamu ingin terlihat tertangkap basah melakukan seks denganku?"

"Kalau bisa dua-duanya."

Jawaban ini membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersedak minumannya. "Jangan bercanda. Melakukan yang terakhir akan membuatmu makin dicurigai, bodoh, memangnya kelaminmu bisa berdiri dengan melihatku telanjang? Ingat saat terakhir kamu mencoba bersetubuh denganku dan gagal dengan menyedihkan. Kamu homo tulen, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "… Kyungsoo-ya, aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi bisa menurunkan tingkat kevulgaran omonganmu tidak? Ini di restoran dan kamu tidak berbicara dengan suara pelan."

Benar juga. Kyungsoo secara literal bisa mendengar dan melihat orang bergunjing dan menatap ke arah mereka, bahkan yang di luar ruang VIP restoran ini sekali pun. Oh Tuhan.

"… Sori."

"Nggak masalah. Jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau bisa, nanti aku akan kontak Baekhyun untuk mem - _booking_ kamu sepanjang minggu depan jadi kamu bisa hanya denganku selama minggu itu, paling tidak sampai ibuku percaya jika aku mulai 'sembuh'." Chanyeol berjengit jijik menyebut kata terakhir. "Padahal apanya yang sembuh, orientasi seksual belok bukanlah sebuah penyakit. Dasar orangtua kolot. Cepat mati sana."

"Chanyeol, tiga kata terakhirmu tidak diperlukan." Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah datar. "Boleh-boleh saja, sebenarnya, kaubisa bayar Baekhyun dan Bosku saja. Itu kalau Baekhyun setuju dan puas dengan nominal yang kuberikan, kau tahu seberapa cintanya dia dengan uang. Aku memberikan kebaikan untukmu, jadi ingat itu baik-baik."

"Wah Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar. Pada dasarnya terkejut dengan sangat sampai membuka gerbang lebar untuk masuknya lalat dan nyamuk, kalau ada. "Kamu tidak mendapat apa-apa, dong? Aku memonopolimu selama seminggu, loh! Kamu tidak dapat uang nanti?"

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya, setengah lelah menghadapi laki-laki yang kadang suka amnesia mendadak ini. "Nomor satu, aku tidak miskin. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang terjun ke dunia ini sebab tidak punya uang atau terjerat hutang atau sebagainya. Nomor dua, anggap saja aku memberikan diskon teman sebab kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama. Tiga… tiga, hmm, anggap saja aku orang baik hati. Intinya pura-pura berpacaran dan sekadar setengah bugil dan berciuman dalam kamu bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Bayangkan saja aku sebagai Jongin."

Wajah dramatis teman baiknya muncul lagi ke permukaan. Dia bahkan berakting mengusap airmata yang mulai turun. Berlebihan. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku tahu kamu bisa diandalkan. Aku mencintaimu, kedua setelah Jongin. Mungkin akan benar-benar jatuh cinta seandainya aku heteroseksual."

"Jijik." Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong muka Chanyeol yang mendekat. "Memang gratis, tapi sebagai gantinya aku mau meminta sesuatu dari kamu. Pertukaran setara, bukan? Aku tahu kamu lebih suka itu."

"Benar. Soal apa?"

"Kamu tahu anak SMA yang sekarang kuanggap anak, yang tinggal bersamaku, bukan," Gadis bermata bulat itu menutup matanya, mendesah lega saat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan memberi atensi lebih mengenai cerita yang ia akan utarakan, "Pacarnya sepertinya keterlaluan. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya sekaligus melindungi anakku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Dengan kata lain kamu ingin aku menyingkirkannya dengan koneksiku?"

"Jangan singkirkan dia dulu," Kyungsoo menoleh ke jendela, "Prioritasnya adalah melindungi anakku. Dengan cara apa pun. Baru kausingkirkan hanya jika anakku sudah mencapai batasnya."

Chanyeol memandangnya, lama, sampai-sampai ia merasa tidak nyaman. Kemudian dia terkekeh ringan, "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu peduli dengan orang selain dirimu sendiri."

"Aku hanya takut dia bisa-bisa kena _rectal prolapse_."

"… Memangnya bisa?"

"Entah. Mungkin saja? Pokoknya aku sampai paranoid."

"Oke. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati. Membayangkannya membuatku ngeri jadi meski seandainya hal itu tidak akan mengakibatkan _rectal prolapse_ aku akan tetap memastikan keselamatannya. Boleh bunuh aku kalau tidak menepati janji."

"Makasih," Satu lagi hembusan napas lega lolos dari Kyungsoo, "Oh, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu namaku pada Kim Jongdae, ya?" Kyungsoo menanyakannya dengan nada terdengar kecewa tapi sesungguhnya matanya bersinar-sinar dan dia mengacungkan dua jempol pada lelaki di hadapannya, bisikan _nice work!_ terdengar menggema lebar. "Dan nomorku juga. Eh, kalau yang ini kamu memang tidak punya."

"Iyalah. Memangnya sejak kapan kau suka informasi pribadimu dibocorkan pada orang? Terakhir aku melakukannya, aku patah tulang dan harus menulis pakai tangan kiri selama setengah tahun dan itu menyiksa. Aku tidak mau mengalami hal itu lagi, aku sudah belajar dari kesalahanku. Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

"Apa sih," dia mendorong bahu Chanyeol main-main, "Hanya saja, Kim Jongdae secara persisten datang menjadi pelangganku sejak kau merekomendasikan aku buatnya, lalu menemukan nomor kontakku entah dari mana, kemudian aku bertemu dengan dia di sekolah yang didatangi anakku, lalu aku mempelajari namanya berbeda dari yang dia berikan padaku."

Park Chanyeol malah terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Anjir, sangat perkasa. Dia pasti tertarik denganmu."

"Kamu tahu tentang Kim Jongdae, tidak?"

"Untuk informasi general dan di bawahnya, aku tahu, tapi untuk hal-hal dalam, aku tidak tahu. Bukan urusanku soal kehidupan pribadi Jongdae, dan bukan urusan dia mengenai kehidupan pribadiku. Yah, hubungan kita kurang lebih hanya seperti itu, tidak lebih."

"Kalau nama aslinya, tahu tidak?"

Lagi-lagi laki-laki berambut ikal dengan warna mata senada ini tertawa lebar. "Memangnya dia punya nama berapa? Kamu ini sangat lucu, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku makin gemas."

"Mati saja kau."

"Tiga kata itu tidak diperlukan," Chanyeol nyengir lebar saat berhasil membalas, tangannya meraih rambut Kyungsoo yang terurai bebas. Rambutnya sangat lembut saat bersentuhan dengan tangannya jadi dia senang saja melakukannya. "Ada apa tiba-tiba Jongdae dan menceritakan pengalaman memiliki pelanggan persisten? Itu sangat tidak seperti kamu, bercerita mengenai kehidupan pribadi. Hehehe."

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menarik napas.

" _Well_ , entah. Semua orang rasanya bilang begitu padaku."

Tangannya meraih tas kecil yang ia bawa, lalu mengambil ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan masuk yang mengganggu, Do Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu. Pikiran bawah sadarnya entah mengapa menuntunnya membuka kotak pesan Kim Jongdae, yang masih berupa nomor asing, sedikit tertawa melihat pesan yang terakhir dikirim.

Ia mengetik secepat yang ia bisa, hanya didasarkan pada pikiran yang sekilas muncul. Itu bahkan tidak selaras dengan apa isi pesan yang dikirim Kim Jongdae sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bersikeras ini hanya sekadar _notice_ agar Kim Jongdae tidak salah pesan dan menjadi masalah besar (padahal dia tidak pernah mau repot-repot melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, dan selalu berdalih jika mengatur jadwal adalah tugas besar Baekhyun).

 _Jongdae-sshi, ngomong-ngomong kalau minggu depan kau tidak bisa mem-_ booking- _ku sama sekali._

Apa lagi?

 _Besok kau boleh bertemu denganku kalau kau mau. :)_

* * *

A/N: update lagi karena butuh moodbooster :( iya kangen banget da sama ot9, kapan masalah ini cepat selesai dan yixing kembali ke pangkuan sehun :( #tidak saya suka sedih juga kalau my son yixing suka ditanyain 'lo bakal keluar nggak' dsj dsj bc clearly he had stated where he stood :((((( go away you ot8 stans yixing has a strong heart and exo, as a whole, won't go through hell anymore.


End file.
